A diez años luz de mañana
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Elsa no imaginó que realizar sus prácticas profesionales como profesora en una escuela secundaria le traería tantos problemas y todo gracias a ese travieso y pesado estudiante que no deja de mostrar su gran interés en ella. Podrá ella no caer o caerá a su lado? UA Jelsa
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Frozen y El origen de los guardianes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.**

**Prólogo **

Ese lunes pintaba ser un día extraordinario para una joven de delga figura y hermosa cabellera platinada quien respondía al nombre de Elsa de Arendelle. Tras unas largas vueltas de ir y venir entregando la documentación correspondiente, finalmente le habían asignado el lugar donde realizaría sus prácticas profesionales. Al ser una alumna recién egresada de la carrera de arquitectura, imaginó y tenía los grandes deseos de que la vincularan en una importante firma de arquitectura, planeamiento y/o diseño para así poder abrirse camino en su carrera como profesional en el área. Era por eso qué, cuando le asignaron su lugar no pudo evitar tener una grata sorpresa: sería la asistente de Nicholas St. North, un afamado y reconocido arquitecto, y Dios sabía qué nunca se quejaría de que hubiese sido así, pues encontraba sólo ventajas al colaborar con él.

Pero nunca por nada en el mundo imaginó que su "tarea" consistiría en impartir clases de dibujo técnico a estudiantes de escuela secundaria superior. ¿Cómo fue que terminó así? Se suponía que esas clases debían ser impartidas por el arquitecto encargado de liberar sus prácticas profesionales, quien se trataba del antes mencionado arquitecto St. North, pero la repentina aprobación de un importante proyecto demandaría todo su tiempo entrando así ella en la ecuación.

— Tú debes ser la pasante de arquitectura — le dijo el afamado arquitecto en el momento en que la joven pasó a su oficina — pasa, toma asiento por favor — le señaló una silla frente a su escritorio donde se acomodará.

— Así es, mi nombre es Elsa de Arrendelle y cómo futura arquitecto es un placer realizar mis prácticas con usted. También debo decirle que soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo — admitió dejando ver la emoción de poder trabajar al lado del señor St. North.

El arquitecto Nicholas era un hombre ya algo mayor que se hacía notar en todo su ser, con su cabellera cana al igual que sus bigotes y barba los cuales llevaba muy bien delineados siempre, siendo sus espesas cejas las únicas testigo de que alguna vez su cabello fue negro, pues por alguna extraña razón estas aún conservaban su color original resaltando así sus asombrosos y claros ojos azules, en resumidas cuentas tenía la cara de un cálido abuelo, pero dejando en claro qué su altura y complexión física imponía respeto y no sólo eso lo demostraba, sino su inteligencia y astucia a la hora de trabajar hablaban por él en demostrar por qué tenía el título del mejor arquitecto de la zona.

— Me alaga que sea así— sonrió alagado por las palabras de la joven— pero… señorita Elsa, me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes — declaró así alarmando a la joven pues la seriedad del señor fue lo que demandaba.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó temerosa de que hubiese un cambio de planes.

— No es nada malo, es sólo que me han aprobado un proyecto que requiere de toda mi atención y tiempo — eso era justamente lo que esperó para sus prácticas desde un principio la chica. Desenvolverse en la elaboración de un proyecto donde pudiese dar a conocer su talento. Así que no pudo evitar ensanchar un poco su discreta sonrisa.

— Muy bien, dígame entonces en que le puedo ayudar— mostró su disposición de la manera más profesional posible.

— Le platicaré donde radica el problema— tomó asiento en su escritorio y sacó unas hojas de un folder — Verá, yo imparto un taller de dibujo a un grupo de secundaria.

Elsa no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desconcierto pues a pesar de que fue sólo una frase pequeña, ya tenía una vaga idea de dónde entraba ella en esa historia.

— Y como le dije anteriormente, este proyecto me impide que pueda cumplir con mi deber con aquella escuela— pasaba una y otra hoja mientras hablaba.

— Disculpe, no entiendo — intentó mostrarse ignorante a la situación, pero su inteligencia y su sexto sentido le decían que sus prácticas profesionales no serían como ella había esperado.

— Veo que es una excelente estudiante… — continuó pasando una y otra hoja satisfecho de lo que iba leyendo — ¡Vaya! Se graduó con el mejor promedio de su generación— exclamó satisfecho— Me tomé la libertada de llamar a varios de sus profesores que son conocidos míos y les pregunté acerca de usted y me alegra decir que me dieron solamente muy buenas referencias acerca de usted.

Elsa mostró su mejor _pokerface._ Frente a sus ojos se le estaba yendo la oportunidad de comenzar con su vida profesional al poder trabajar en una importante firma de arquitectos inmediatamente al salir de su carrera y no era nada tonta, ya sabía e intuía donde se irían sus prácticas profesionales.

— Ya hable con el director y no hay problema alguno de que usted imparta esa materia en mi lugar, comienza mañana mismo— dijo soltando la bomba — no se preocupe, le pagarán las horas que labore. Es más, si tiene un excelente rendimiento podrían contratarla — Pero Elsa no quería eso, ella deseaba con todo el corazón poder diseñar edificios, no enseñar ni dar clases en una escuela. Pero siendo ella cómo era, tan sólo mostró su mejor cara de mesura.

— Entonces si no hay ningún inconveniente con la escuela por mí tampoco hay problema — sabía que no podía darse el lujo de decir que no. Al fin y al cabo era su deber hacía con la universidad realizar sus prácticas.

El señor pudo notar que no estaba para nada entusiasmada con esa idea y se sintió culpable de ser el causante de la aflicción de la chica, ya que, a comparación con un rato atrás cuando la joven estaba rebozando de felicidad, ahora se veía completamente seria y algo le decía a él que la muchacha era una persona seria y responsable, pero no al grado de parecer muerta en vida.

— ¿Qué te parece si después de 15 días en los que te adaptas a tu deber con la escuela vemos si no es muy pesado para ti y me puedes apoyar con el proyecto? Después de todo no son tantas horas las que estarás en la escuela como para poder liberarte tus horas— se le vino esa loca idea al ver que de verdad la joven se encontraba deseosa de colaborar con el proyecto.

— Claro que sí, ya verá como doy con el ancho para trabajar a su lado — cambió nuevamente su estado de ánimo, claro sin dejar de lado esa seriedad característica de ella. Ya daría todo de sí para poder introducirse en ese proyecto.

— Muy bien, toma aquí están los horarios y el programa establecido que debes impartir. Tengo listo el primer bimestre, me temo que los otros dos tendrás que elaborarlos tú— declaró apenado al mostrar que no tenía completo el programa académico que debía impartir.

— No hay problema— tomó la carpeta leyendo las actividades que debían ser realizadas y haciéndose una idea de cómo complementar lo que faltaba.

Después de eso se despidieron quedando de acuerdo que en 15 días se volverían a ver para verificar si ella se acoplaba con sus horarios y actividades en la escuela para así poder dar luz verde y que pudiese participar en el proyecto. Pero ella ya sabía que lo haría pues solo eran diez horas a la semana por las mañanas. Ya tendría el resto del día para colaborar en el dichoso proyecto.

Decir que se encontraba feliz de que al final pudiera participar en el famoso proyecto era poco, sólo le inquietaba un poquito el ser una maestra sustituta de una escuela secundaria superior, ella en su corta y joven vida nunca había impartido clases de cualquier tipo. No negaba que en más de una ocasión había sido presidenta de clase y en su último año en la universidad presidenta de la asociación de alumnos de esta, pero el ser buen líder no la convertía en una maestra. Ese tipo de pensamientos inundaba su mente hasta llegar al punto de que sería profesora de alumnos de nada más y nada menos que estudiantes del nivel medio superior, es decir, después de todo ella no le llevaría muchos años a sus alumnos.

Pero que va ¿Qué podría salir mal de aquello? Ella era muy buena realizando lo que fuera que fuese que hiciera. Se encontraba segura de sí misma y de que le iría muy bien en su periodo como profesora, lo tomaría como una experiencia más en su vida.

Salió del gran edificio y se encamino a su casa alegre de que las cosas de una u otra manera le hayan salido como lo había planeado. Apresuró el paso para poder dar las buenas nuevas a su hermana menor Anna.

Ya mañana comenzaría su etapa como profesora.

Hey, ¿Qué tal? Mucho gusto. Es un placer para mí el hacer una pequeña aportación a este lado de Fanfiction con el fandom… o rayos, no sé cómo le llamen al crossover de RotG con Frozen jeje.  
>¿Cómo les ha parecido el prólogo de esta historia que ha estado dando vueltas como loca por mi retorcida cabeza? x)<br>Espero sus comentarios así como también espero subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto donde introduciré a los demás personajes que estarán en esta loca historia mía. De verdad me gustaría saber si agrada la idea o de plano ya me jubilo antes de comenzar n.n'

No me queda más que desearles que tengan bonito fin de semana y recuerden  
><strong>AlwaysBe Yourself<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Frozen y El origen de los guardianes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.**

**Capítulo I**

Bien, era martes por la mañana y estaba por demás decir que se encontraba a tiempo para presentarse con el director de la escuela y que le diera su formal bienvenida en sus _prácticas profesionales _en la escuela secundaria en donde le había asignado el arquitecto Nicholas St. North que realizaría una parte de ellas.

Después de haberse presentado con el director; un señor de mediana edad que no pasaba los cuarenta, alto, de piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos claros de nombre E. Aster Bunnymund, y que tuvieran una ligera y concisa platica acerca de sus deberes y un vistazo al reglamento de la escuela le indicó que mientras se llegaba la hora en que comenzaba su clase podía ir a la sala de profesores a tomar un café o repasar su programa, lo cual no le pareció una mala idea debido a que faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para que comenzara. Así que le tomó la palabra y se dirigió a ese lugar donde lo encontró totalmente vacío, tomó asiento, sacó su computadora y se dispuso a repasar un poco el programa establecido para esa semana.

—Hola. Buenos días — saludó un hombre de castaña cabellera y piel bronceada en el momento que entraba a la sala de profesores.

Elsa levantó su vista de la laptop por un instante para ver quien la saludaba.

— Buenos días— y contestó sencillamente sin la intención de comenzar una plática con aquel sujeto.

— ¿Tú eres quien está sustituyendo las horas de clase de Nick o eres otra alumna haciéndose la interesante?— preguntó el recién ingresado ya un poco cansado de que algunas alumnas intentaran cortejarlo haciéndose pasar por mujeres mayores.

— Si con Nick te refieres al señor St. North si, así es, yo vengo a suplir sus horas — le contestó ligeramente ofendida por lo que le había dicho.

— Me habían comentado que eras joven pero no había imaginado que lo eras tanto — expresó asombrado por la apariencia de la mujer — Pues es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Eugene Fitzherbert e imparto las materias de Economía y Sociales — se presentó mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

— Mucho gusto Fitzherbert…— contestó sin la mínima intención de caer en el juego.

— Por favor llámame Eugene, no me gustan las formalidades— sentenció con más confianza.

— Mucho gusto Eugene — continúo con su presentación más que nada por educación que por gusto — Yo soy Elsa de Arendelle.

— Puedo llamarte Elsa verdad. No sabes el alivio que me da al tener más compañero que no me doblen la edad — continuo con la coquetería.

— Eugene no me vayas a mal interpretar, pero tengo que aclara que estoy comprometida— su cara se veía por demás seria.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso estás loca? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Es real o me estás jugando una broma? ¿Es broma verdad? Yo no veo ningún anillo — bombardeo con preguntas el castaño pues ella se veía muy joven para ya encontrarse comprometida.

— No Eugene, no estoy loca— río algo divertida por la reacción del castaño— y no, tampoco estoy comprometida pero si tengo novio y es una relación formal.

— Déjame decirte que a pesar de que no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, él es un hombre muy afortunado.

— Gracias— contestó agradecida de que entendiera su situación sentimental.

— De cualquier manera espero que nos llevemos bien como compañeros— pidió con sinceridad, pues a pesar de que ella tenía un semblante de seriedad plasmada en la cara, eso no quería decir que no le vendría mal tener amigos en ese lugar.

— ¡Flynn! ¿Ya escuchaste que hay una nueva profesora sustituyendo a Nick? — se escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras entraba a la sala— ¿Me escuchaste…? _Elsa_— susurró esto último al ver a la antes mencionada sin que ninguno de los dos lo escucharan.

— Hey Kriss. Si mira ella es Elsa de Arendelle ¿Apoco no se ve muy pequeña…?— Preguntó Eugene a un hombre rubio de complexión robusta y de estatura alta.

— Oye, creí que habíamos aclarado ese punto— objetó Elsa de que le continuara diciendo eso.

— Que tal yo soy Kristoff Bjorgman— se presentó escuetamente.

— Elsa, no te vayas a asustar con la cara larga de mi amigo. Él no está muy acostumbrado a socializar, pero ya verás que es buena persona — se colocó a un lado del rubio pasándole un brazo por sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

— Pero dime simplemente Kriss— mencionó un poco abrumado por las palabras de su _amigo _y tratando de escucharse un poco afable. Cosa que no logró con tanto éxito.

— Mucho gusto Kriss— sonrió Elsa muchísimo más a gusto que cuando había entrado a esa sala.

— ¿No te da gusto saber que ya no serás el bebé entre los profesores? — se burló Eugene del joven rubio.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

— Hey Jack ¿Crees que hoy si nos vayan a dar clases de dibujo?— preguntó un joven de cabellera alborotada y de color caoba rojizo, a quien sus amigos lo conocían con el nombre de Hiccup, mientras se acercaba a su compañero de clase.

— Sinceramente, espero que no. El viejo siempre me duerme— respondió a modo de burla el joven que respondía al nombre de Jack. Un estudiante de estatura alta y complexión delgada quien lograba llamaba la atención por su cabellera blanca que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

— No seas pesado Jack, el maestro St. North es un excelente profesor— expresó una chica acercándose a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, tomando asiento justo detrás del peliblanco.

— Sólo a una aburrida como lo es Toothiana le pueden gustar las clases del viejo— sentenció el chico que responde al nombre de Jack.

— No debe de tardar en llegar, aunque conociéndolo tardará un rato más en que eso suceda— mencionó el joven castaño que se encontraba a un lado de Jack — Siempre corriendo.

En ese mismo instante entró una joven con indumentaria formal pero a su vez jovial, de cabellera platinada y delgada figura colocando su maletín sobre el escritorio y parándose justo frente a la clase. Sin querer, Elsa se le había pasado un poco en el horario por estar platicando con sus nuevos compañeros.

— Dime preciosa ¿Eres una nueva estudiante?— fue Jack, quien se encontraba recostado en su lugar, el aventurado en hacer la pregunta.

— No, soy la nueva maestra encargada de impartir la materia de Dibujo Técnico— sentenció en tono comedido logrando que más de uno le creyera inmediatamente. Pues a pesar de que se veía jovial, no dejaba de tener ese aspecto de alguien superior.

— Nena por favor ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos? — A algunos excepto a Jack, que continuó preguntando sin la intención de tragarse esa historia de "la nueva maestra".

Pues claro que sí, eso debía de ser una broma, ella seguramente era una nueva alumna tratando de tomarles el pelo, ya que los escépticos restantes sabían muy bien que su profesor era nada más y nada menos que Nicholas St. North un _supuesto _arquitecto afamado, o algo así, y no una tonta adolecente precoz con deseos de aparentar algo que claramente no era.

— Oye Jack, creo que deberías de guardar silencio— le susurró despacio su amiga.

— Tranquila Tooth— le contestó de igual forma, susurrando — Dinos hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas?— Jack simplemente optó por ignorar a la petición de su amiga.

— ¿Cuál es TU nombre? insolente— demandó saber Elsa ya comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de aquel peculiar nuevo alumno.

— Jackson Overland, pero tú puedes llamarme tan solo Jack—contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo— Ahora si dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo nena?— preguntó nuevamente.

— Srta. Elsa, me alegra ver que ya se ha presentado con su nuevo grupo— apareció oportunamente en ese momento el director — Vine para ver cómo le va con su nuevo grupo— entró colocándose a un costado de la joven el señor E. Aster Bunnymund logrando así que unos más lo creyeran.

— ¿Quiere decir que de verdad ella va a ser nuestra nueva maestra?— preguntó alguien en el fondo del salón.

— Así es jóvenes, y no quiero que vayan a ser groseros con ella— amenazó seriamente — Srta. Elsa, por favor continúe en donde estaba, y si tiene algún problema no dude en consultarme— y sin más salió de ahí dejando a todo perplejos.

— Muy bien, comencemos— dijo Elsa mientras sacaba una carpeta de su maletín de dónde extrajo una hoja dejándola sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a la pizarra y dudó un momento, retomó su labor y escribió la fecha en la parte superior derecha y en el centro arriba su nombre.

— Mi nombre es Elsa de Arendelle y a partir de hoy hasta el final del curso seré su maestra en esta materia— declaró de manera formal volviendo a su semblante primero.

— ¿Y el profesor Nick?— Preguntó una joven de los lugares de adelante.

— ¿Nick?...— preguntó la nueva profesora despacio al escuchar como esos jóvenes eran igualados con una persona tan importante como lo era alguien de la talla del arquitecto St. North. Y recordando que también Eugene y Kistoff lo habían llamado así.

— ¿Usted sabe dónde está o qué le pasó al profesor Nicholas? — se escuchó ahora un joven que se encontraba detrás de la chica anterior.

Y al escucharlos lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven maestra era que esos chicos; o eran muy irrespetuosos; o el señor St. North tenía una relación profesor-alumno muy cercana a ellos.

— Si ¿Qué pasó con el viejo?— pero al oír como aquel alumno insoportable lo nombraba se volvió a encender aquel mechero que acababa con su paciencia.

— A ver impertinente. Antes que nada, siéntate bien en tu lugar. Ahora vamos a dejar algo muy en claro. Yo no sé cómo era su relación con el Arquitecto St. North pero al menos en mi presencia no toleraré una falta de respeto hacia su persona ¿Quedo claro insolente? — sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Más claro ni el agua— contestó divertido Jack ante la situación en la que se encontraba mientras hacía caso y se acomodaba correctamente en su lugar.

— Muy bien entonces, antes de comenzar con la clase ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?— cuestionó a modo de protocolo para poder comenzar ahora si con su clase.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy por la noche? —soltó rápidamente Jack tratando de amedrentar a su nuevo objeto de diversión.

— Disculpa ¿Qué?— preguntó perpleja la joven maestra.

— O si quieres nos saltamos toda esa cursilería del cortejo y de una vez nos hacemos novios — sentenció arrogante con la seguridad de que podía conseguir fácilmente un sí.

Y ahí en ese momento frente a un puñado de adolescentes, Elsa se dio cuenta que esas prácticas serían una tarea larga y sofocante a causa de un alumno, que si bien a leguas se veía que le quería tomar el pelo, no podía darse el lujo de creer que no quería algo más, pues su mirada a pesar de ser jocosa no dejaba de mostrarle un gran deseo por ella. Y de algo si estaba cien por ciento segura, no iba a fiarse de caer en su juego.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey wuaza? Que tal?

Pues aquí estoy yo nuevamente con la continuación de esta historia loca mía de mí de mi mente xD, yo no imaginé que tendría reviews en serio me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios. De verdad lo agradezco de todo corazón.

¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro entre Jack y Elsa? Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo todo en general. Tenía planeado subir este capítulo el lunes pero les juro que tuve un fuerte encuentro de emociones no sabía si poner a Kristoff como alumno y super amigui de Jack o como profesor, sabrán ahora cual gano x) jaajajaja

Por cierto gracias a: **hiikami, karell, Nastinka, Ariel y RuzuChan Poly** por sus maravillosos comentarios. No saben de verdad como lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Acepto quejas y sugerencias, de preferencia de lo primero no pero si es como crítica constructiva adelante, quien soy yo para privarles el derecho de decirme lo que piensan x)

No me queda más que decir que tengan bonito fin de semana y recuerden  
><strong>Always Be Yourself<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Frozen y El origen de los guardianes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente… ni los de Enredados y Como entrenar a tu dragón. **

**Capitulo II**

Cuando Jack vio por vez primera a Elsa, no pudo sentir otra cosa más que una fuerte y obvia atracción hacía ella: alta, delgada figura y rubia, definitivamente no encajaba con las características que usualmente le llamaban la atención de una fémina. Pero desde el primer instante en que la vio a ella, resultó ser la excepción a esa regla. Y era qué, el resto de la clase se le pasó en tratar de comprender por qué diablos había actuado así. Si era cierto que él era alguien por demás inquieto cabía también resaltar que nunca en sus casi 18 años de existencia había actuado como un verdadero patán con nadie, mucho menos con ninguna mujer en toda su vida. Y siendo honestos y poniéndonos serios fue algo que disfrutó ser, no lo vayan a tomar a mal pero esa mujer lo inspiraba para eso y muchas otras cosas más.

— Oye Jack ¿Por qué actuaste como un verdadero idiota con la maestra? — Preguntó al final de la clase y cuando ya se dirigían hacia la salida su buen amigo Hiccup.

— Cierto Jack. Hay veces en las que eres un pesado pero actuar cómo un reverendo tarado ¡Jamás! — concordó Tooth esa chica de extravagante cabellera negra con mechones en las puntas de distintos colores llamativos, con su amigo.

Jack al escuchar a sus amigos no hizo más que agrandar su reluciente sonrisa síntoma de que aquello no solo lo divertía sino que también lo disfrutaba.

— Chicos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del porqué hice eso— alegó volteando a ver a ambos— Lo único que sé es que ella será la futura señora de Overland— declaró aún con su sincera sonrisa y con tal seguridad que cualquiera otro le habría creído, cualquiera excepto sus amigos claro estaba eso.

— Jackson Overland ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? — la cara descompuesta que había puesto Hiccup hablaba por él y por su amiga Tooth.

— Chicos ¡miren! — exclamó Tooth cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación cuando ya salían del edificio escolar.

— ¿Qué Tooth? — cuestionó Hiccup ya acostumbrado a que su amiga siempre se emocionara con todas las _caras bonitas_ que veía pasar.

— ¿Apoco no está súper guapo ese hombre? — Hiccup volteó a ver por pura cortesía y contestar en automático un _sí, claro_, pero algo llamó su atención ocasionando que observara detenidamente al hombre objeto de deseo de su amiga. Se trataba de un hombre de buen ver, siendo honestos era un hombre que imponía presencia con su elegante porte siendo alto, buen cuerpo, cara de galán de película donde su cabello pelirrojo era lo que más robaba la atención.

— Parece que espera a alguien— mencionó y frunció su ceño Hiccup cuando vio que sacaba su Smartphone y lo manipulaba con ágil destreza.

— No creo que vaya a seguir esperando por mucho — apuntó la chica de extravagante cabellera en el momento en que vio quien se dirigía hacia él.

— Hablando del rey de Roma, que en este caso sería Reyna — comentó el castaño— Mira Jack, ¿no es ella la futura señora Overland? — Hiccup como buen amigo, no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario para molestar a su mejor amigo Jack.

— ¡Sí!, es ella— contestó Tooth en lugar de su amigo— no me digas que él es su... — afirmando y completando esa oración la joven nueva maestra alcanzó a aquel atractivo hombre parándose de puntitas y propinando un suave beso en sus labios— ¡Es su novio! — Gritó Toothiana a todo pulmón logrando que más de uno volteara a ver de lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Inclusive la misma maestra se separó de su acompañante para ver qué era lo que sucedía topándose con un gracioso cuadro donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban pasando por ahí, veían lo que ella se encontraba haciendo. Dirigió su vista un poco más atrás y vio el lugar de origen de tremendo escandalo donde se encontraba la causante de aquellos gritos quien no era otra más que su tan peculiar alumna Toothiana en medio de su tímido compañero ¿Horrendous era su apellido? Y el causante de su actual e intenso dolor de cabeza, el joven Overland quien en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron le dedicó una penetrante mirada, le sonrió con esa blanca y reluciente sonrisa de perfecta dentadura (que haría caer a cualquier mujer, claro excepto a ella) y dio la media vuelta alejándose de ahí sin hacer nada más.

— Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿A que si? — Tooth se encontraba sumamente excitada ante la situación ajena a la reacción de su amigo Jack— Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a Jack? — preguntó en el momento en que se dio cuenta que su amigo ya se había alejado de ellos dos.

— Parece ser que se puso celoso— contestó Hiccup a su amiga.

— ¿Celoso él? Debes estar bromeando. Es obvio que quiere tomarnos el pelo con lo que nos ha dicho.

— No estoy seguro de eso— declaró el castaño viendo cómo se alejaba su amigo.

— Vamos, ya hablaremos de eso con él más adelante— emprendieron su camino hacia sus hogares respectivamente.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

— Veo que la escuela tiene alumnos muy… interesantes— comenzó diciendo ese atractivo hombre pelirrojo y de lindos ojos verde-lima a su novia: cuanto esfuerzo le había costado pero finalmente había logrado ese título, en el momento en que se había tranquilizado el relajo anterior.

—No creí que fuera tan pesado lidiar con adolescentes — murmuró tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento extraño sobre su nefasto alumno Overland.

— Querida, eso son los más difíciles. Sobre todo porque están en la edad de las hormonas y la rebeldía— expresó divertido el atractivo hombre.

— Ni que lo digas, pero bueno ¿Cómo te fue a ti? — preguntó cambiando el tema, pues no quería seguir con esa jaqueca causada por su alumno.

— Ya no soporto al insufrible de Weselton, es más voluble que la marea en luna llena — a Elsa le pareció divertida esa analogía así que rió discretamente. Por una extraña razón a Elsa le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su novio pero igualmente había algo que la hacía mantenerse siempre alerta — ¿No puede haber persona más egocéntrica que él? Ya es suficientemente extraño con que él mismo pida ser llamado _El Duque_.

— Tranquilo Hans, recuerda que él es el socio mayoritario del bufete jurídico en el que trabajas—dijo mientras colocaba sus cosas en la parte trasera del auto y se sentaba en el lado del copiloto a un costado de su novio.

— Lo sé nena — cuando el pelirrojo la llamó así, ella logró recordar porque le había molestado tanto que su alumno también hubiese utilizado ese apelativo, pues era algo exclusivo de su novio y no cualquier mequetrefe podía utilizarlo. Y así logró traer a su mente otra vez a Jackson logrando intensificar su jaqueca.

— ¿Y qué tal tus nuevos compañeros? ¿No tienes alguno igual de excéntrico que _el Duque_? — se mofó de su colega mientras conducía por las calles de la transitada ciudad.

— Pues el director Aster es una persona muy amable, creo que es muy buen amigo del señor St. North, ya que al saber que voy por recomendación suya no fue muy estricto a la hora de dejar las normas y reglamento en claro— comentó logrando despejar su mente de aquel ser que quería olvidar.

— ¿Del arquitecto de quien eres admiradora? — bromeó un poco con ella.

— Sí, de él— concordó divertida y un poco avergonzada por el comentario— Sólo lo conocí a él… ah es cierto y también a otros dos profesores que resultaron ser muy simpáticos.

— Dos reliquias andantes— dio por sentado ese factor.

— No, a decir verdad el más joven me debe ganar con dos o tres años y el otro a lo más con cinco. Por platicar con ellos casi llego tarde a mi primera clase como _maestra_— recordó relatándole a su novio.

— Elsa, amor. Con ese comentario solo lograrás que me ponga celoso — a pesar de esas palabras él no se veía para nada preocupado. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y dejó que su mirada hablara por ella, esa mirada que decía que no debía preocuparse por ellos.

— Y… ¿comeremos en tu casa o te puedo invitar a comer para celebrar tu primer día como _maestra provisional_?

— Le prometí a Anna que comería hoy con ella— sentenció esperando poder comer "a solas" con su hermana.

— ¿Estoy invitado o es una comida familiar? Si gustas la podemos llevar a comer con nosotros— propuso encontrando soluciones a la sutil negativa de su novia.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa alarma que siempre se encendía en un rincón de su mente cada que era nombrada o aparecía en escena su hermana menor Anna. Y no quería pensar mal de ella… o de _él_, pero sinceramente y con todo el dolor de su corazón, eso no le olía para nada bien. Se le podía llamar intuición femenina, sexto sentido o ese famoso no sé qué, que qué sé yo que le gritaba a la cara y fragmentaba de a poco su corazón que eso no terminaría en nada bueno más que en un desastre.

— Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a casa— se limitó a contestar fijando su mirada en el camino.

A partir de ahí el camino al hogar de la rubia fue reinado por un silencio que ninguno de los dos presentes se atrevió a romper, pues cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Anna ya estoy en casa! — anunció Elsa en el momento en que entró por la puerta del departamento apareciendo en ese mismo instante por la entrada de la cocina una joven alegre de mediana estatura, cabellera de color rubio fresa y ojos del mismo azul que su hermana sólo que a diferencia de la rubia los de esta chica eran traviesos y muy expresivos.

— Elsa, ya llegaste, no quiere decir que sea malo que hayas llegado, creí que llegarías un poco más tarde tampoco es para que lo tomes a pecho y quieras llegar más tarde después, ¿Tienes hambre? Que pregunta, claro que debes de tener hambre pero no te preocupes ya casi término de cosin… ¿Hans? — Detuvo abruptamente su perorata al ver al acompañante de su hermana— Ah no sabía que vendrías acompañada— sentenció con notable decepción dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a la rubia.

— Anna, buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás? — saludó con toda la caballerosidad que hay en él el pelirrojo.

— Bien supongo— alegó solo por pura educación — Creí que comeríamos solamente nosotras dos— le reclamó suavemente a su hermana mayor.

— Anna, Hans amablemente pasó por mí a la escuela y no vi problema en invitarlo a comer con nosotras— sentenció con suavidad para que su hermana menor se tranquilizara.

— Bueno, iré a terminar la comida— susurró indignada dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

— Sigo sin entender por qué no le simpatizo a tu hermana— Hans demostró cómo si le doliera esa situación pues al no ser del total agrado de la hermana menor de su novia eso podía resultar como un gran obstáculo en sus planes, pero ya se las ingeniaría más adelante para que eso cambiara. O quien sabe, los planes también podían cambiar en el camino.

— Dale tiempo, solo es cuestión de que se acostumbre— a pesar de sus palabras ni ella misma estaba muy convencida de que así fuera a suceder.

La comida fue una situación incómoda para los tres presentes ahí; por una parte se encontraba el único varón tratando de hilar una conversación con la mujer más joven, después la menor de ellos fingiendo pesimamente que el joven era de su agrado y por último la rubia tratando de que eso no fuera por demás incomodo de llevar, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de los tres pudo lograr su cometido. Finalizando la comida con una tremenda incomodidad para cada uno de los presentes.

— Estuvo deliciosa la comida, creo que mejor me marcho tengo un pendiente que resolver para mañana— se disculpó Hans mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— Ok, deja te acompaño a la puerta— se levantó igualmente su novia mientras lo despedía ahí.

— Elsa, sabes que te quiero y por eso lo digo, y no es algo que no te haya dicho antes — dijo Anna mientras veía a su hermana sentarse nuevamente en su lugar — pero sigo sin entender porque andas de novia con él.

— Ya lo hemos platicado Anna, y por una vez me gustaría que respetaras eso y también a él, ni creas que no me di cuenta de que has sido grosera con él— regañó a su hermana menor por su descortesía.

— Si de verdad es lo que quieres ya no lo diré más— declaró mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos saliendo así de escena.

Elsa trató de encontrarle sentido a aquello pero era algo que tampoco ella misma sabía por qué había comenzado una relación con aquel sujeto si desde el día que lo conoció no fue de su total agrado. Pero también debía recordar que de a poco logró cautivarla de una extraña manera y no es que se quejara de eso pero aún buscaba el sentido a seguir con alguien que no era de total agrado de alguien a quien adoraba con todo su ser, quien más sino su hermana menor Anna. Algo que la intrigaba y no sabía el porqué.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Supuestamente guapo, alto, escuálido, disque bien parecido, cara de telenovela barata, que para él no era más que la cara de un idiota, porte de caballero mal fingido… con la chica más ardiente que había visto en toda su vida. ¿Podía ser eso más cliché? Si, su nueva maestra estaba que echaba chispas y prendía fuego en su interior, y claro siendo él un atractivo chico no se podía quejar acerca de las mujeres a las que ha conquistado. Y no era para nada un Don Juan, para nada, al contrario, él resultaba ser un chico tímido cuando de mujeres se trataba. Pero esa bruja de azul mirada lo había logrado cautivar y temía con todo el miedo que albergaba en su interior a que ella no fuera una simple atracción solamente, aunque con esas curvas probablemente solamente fuera eso, y eso era lo que él creía ser la probable razón por su forma de actuar hacía con ella.

Claro, debía encontrar culpables y por más que buscaba solo llegaba siempre al mismo punto: Si, aquí quien tenía la culpa de que él se encontrara así con todas sus hormonas vueltas locas era ella y nadie más que ella… bueno y tal vez sus padres por haberla hecho tan tremendamente sexy. ¿Por qué diablos permitían que hubiese _maestras_ así de ardientes enseñando clases a alumnos de secundaria?

Si él llegaba a tener algún problema con las autoridades escolares por acosar a su maestra ya sabía él lo que usaría como defensa; nunca debieron dejar que una joven tan guapa les diera clases sino se atenían a esas consecuencias. Ya lo tenía, eso sería su alegato. Claro estaba, si la maestrita va con el chisme de que él la pretende. Porque siendo muy honesto haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que ella sintiera y sufriera lo que él estaba sintiendo y sufriendo en ese mismísimo momento.

Y por supuesto que no le importaba si tenía novio, esposo o lo que fuera que ese idiota sea de ella. Él mismo se encargaría de que Elsa de Arendelle fuera suya. Suya y de nadie más.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Heeey que tal? Ese Jack es un loquillo… que esta que pierde el piso por su profesora favorita, y eso que apenas que tuvieron su primer clase n.n'

Creo que hoy se me hizo un poco tarde para subir el cap n.ñ según yo lo iba a subir mas temprano pero no siempre es como se desea que sea xD

Gracias por los grandiosos comentarios que se han tomado la molestia en dejar, Bonne Fille Parfaite, RuzuChan Poly, TPATFan16, hiikami, Nastinka y Ariel. También los favs y los fallows a mí todo eso me hace mucha ilusión, me encanta leer lo que me dejan por más cortos que sean mientras lo expresen yo feliz y encantada de la vida :D

Ya quiero subir el próximooooooo! Yo espero que el siguiente si lo subo el lunes, bueno también depende de la respuesta de este pero quiero avanzar mas… o mejor los fusiono y los hago mas extensos? Tendre que ver eso D:!Jajajaja

Pues espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, saludos y recuerden

**Always Be Yourself**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ctrl****C Ctrl****+V  
>Ah y que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro.<strong>

**Capitulo III**

A penas había transcurrido su primer semana en esa escuela secundaria superior y Elsa definitivamente ya había encontrado en Eugene y Kristoff a dos excelentes compañeros que no dudaba ni un momento en que podrían convertirse en amigos, algo extraño pues en sus casi cuatro años de carrera universitaria no había socializado más que lo necesario con sus compañeros de grupo a comparación con estos dos chicos con quienes se permitía darse el lujo de bromear y hablar relajadamente, algo muy extraño y que muy pocos habían visto en ella.

— ¿Y ya hablaste bien con él?— a Eugene fue al primero que escuchó Elsa en el momento en que entró a la sala de profesores, viéndolo platicar con Kristoff.

— Si e incluso lo traté de sobornar, pero nada…— contestó el rubio a su castaño y bronceado amigo.

— Hey Elsa, buen día— Saludó Eugene en el momento en que la vio entrar a la sala de profesores— ¿Qué tal van _tus prácticas_?— cambió la plática cuando vio a la joven.

— Buenos días chicos— contestó el saludo a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban platicando ahí— Bien, van… interesantes en realidad.

— Interesante sería que lograras hacer que Jack se inscribiera a los concursos académicos— mencionó Kistroff volviendo a la plática que anteriormente tenía con Eugene.

— ¿Te refieres a Overland?— cuestionó sorprendida la rubia pues no hubiera imaginado que su molesto alumno tuviese el promedio para realizar aquello.

— Jackson Overland si, así es— contestó Kristoff y antes de hablar nuevamente titubeó un poco — Oye Elsa ¿es cierto lo que dicen los alumnos?— preguntó por fin Kristoff después de meditarlo un poco.

— Kristoff, mi melenudo amigo, no somos adivinos para saber lo que te han platicado— hizo ver Eugene al rubio.

— ¿Es cierto que Jack constantemente te esta cortejando?Se lo he preguntado a él pero solo me sonrió — comentó avergonzado en aceptar que ya había indagado en eso anteriormente.

— Si a estar molestándome en todo momentole llamas cortejarme, pues temo afirmar eso— contestó derrotada por el hecho de que ese asunto se estuviese esparciendo por toda la escuela.

— ¿Overland? Vaya eso si es algo nuevo e incluso más interesante mis queridos compañeros— alegó divertido Eugene de que el mejor alumno de la escuela estuviese haciendo ese tipo de travesuras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— cuestionó aturdida Elsa.

— Es cierto que él es un muchacho inquieto y travieso que demanda atención. Pero ya meterse contigo, eso es nuevo. Nunca se había metido con ningún profesor y eso que hay de donde escoger— hizo ver Kristoff reflexionando sus propias palabras un instante.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó Elsa.

— Pero si lo vemos por otro lado, no es de sorprender que lo esté haciendo. Hay que ser honestos y aceptar que Elsa es una maestra nueva, joven y muy atractiva. Por lo tanto no es de extrañarse que saliera un alumno listillo que quiera cortejarla— Puntualizó Eugene a Kristoff como si la chica en cuestión no se encontrara ahí.

— ¿Disculpa?— decir que el ceño de Elsa ya estaba por demás fruncido quedaba de sobra.

— Elsa, te voy a ser muy sincero. Si yo te hubiese tenido como maestra, también hubiese hecho mi intento— en ese momento la rubia definitivamente reafirmó que Eugene tenía una naturaleza de coquetería nata por lo que solo rió divertida ante aquella declaración.

— Pero hay que resaltar también que Jack en los dos años que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca antes se había comportado así, ni siquiera con alguna compañera— expuso Kristoff.

— ¿Me tengo que preocupar por eso?— Cuestionó Elsa.

— No, solo queremos decirte que lo que está haciendo sea muy probable que es algo de un rato, ya con el tiempo se le pasará eso de querer molestarte— dijo Eugene mientras acomodaba sus cosas dispuesto a salir hacia su siguiente clase.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Elsa?— consultó Kristoff también ya acomodando sus cosas.

— Sí, claro

— Podrías persuadir a Jack de que participe en los concursos académicos. Probablemente ni siquiera acepte, pero no está de más hacer el intento— dijo antes de salir casi huyendo de ahí con el temor de que se negara la joven— ¡Gracias!— escuchó que gritó sin que ella le diera respuesta mientras ella también se disponía a salir hacia su clase.

— ¡Ah Elsa! Casi lo olvido, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Kriss y a mí a… comer saliendo de aquí?— apareció repentinamente Eugene por la puerta invitándola y dejándola sorprendida.

— ¿Yo?

— sí tú, no hay otra Elsa aquí— contestó divertido el castaño.

— ¿Te importa si puedo invitar a alguien más?— no tenía pensado en aceptar la invitación, pero no había encontrado una excusa para rechazarlo, muy a pesar de que tenía planeado ir a comer con su hermana y su prima.

— ¿Tu novio?

— No, él no— negó y es que después de jurarle a su hermana que saldrían solo ellas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando pasaran por ella y descubrieran que no sería _tarde de chicas_ como lo habían planeado.

— No, adelante, por mí no hay ningún problema. Nos vemos en la entrada a la hora de salida—se despidió y salió corriendo a dar su clase.

Ahora Elsa solo se preguntaba si estaría bien que de una vez les dijeraa las chicas que había un ligero cambio de planes o que se enterarán cuando la vieran. Optó por la opción de la sorpresa mientras se dirigía a su aula.

— Buen día jóvenes— saludó en el momento de entrar al aula de dibujo técnico, recibiendo unas cuantas respuestas de algunos alumnos — ¿Qué tal va su día?— preguntó recordando cómo algunos de sus profesores durante toda su educación escolar siempre hacían esa pregunta y nadie les contestaba. Pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre con ella, hubo una persona que si contestó su llamado.

— Excelente ahora que te veo— se escuchó una voz proveniente del lugar que se encontraba justo en frente a su escritorio.

— Señor Overland— se puso seria— podría dejar de estar jugando conmigo por favor — pidió comenzando a buscar toda la paciencia escondida en su ser.

— Yo nunca jugaría contigo— meditó algo antes de proseguir— Bueno, hay que ver de qué tipo de juego estamos hablando — puso su mejor cara de seductor, esa que involucraba una radiante sonrisa y la mirada más cautivadora según él, algo que terminó con la paciencia de la rubia.

— Bien jóvenes, saquen una hoja y tracen un margen de 1x1con su respectivo cuadro de datos— ordenó ignorando por completo a su dolor de cabeza— Hoy haremos algo sencillo.

— ¿Qué es algo sencillo maestra?— preguntó alguien en la fila de en medio.

— Hoy dibujaran esto— contestó y de una de las bolsas de su maletín sacó un pequeño tornillo logrando desconcertar a la gran mayoría de sus alumnos. Pues ¿Cómo creía ella que ellos podrían dibujar eso?

— ¿A mano alzada? — escuchó que le preguntaba el amigo de su pesado alumno Overland, comprobando que si tenía alumnos prestando atención a sus indicaciones.

— No, los trabajos a mano alzada ya serán más adelante. Por ahora saquen sus escuadras y su compás — contestó ya más tranquila de que no la estuviesen molestando, un peliblanco para ser más precisos.

Pero los alumnos no serían alumnos sino se quejaran por todo lo que se les manda hacer.

— No maestra, mejor platíquenos porque nos está dando clases a nosotros— se volvió a escuchar una voz femenina en la primer fila al fondo.

— Hagan lo que les digo— ordenó sacando ella su material para realizar la misma actividad que sus alumnos solo que en la pizarra.

— No se enoje maestra, lo preguntaba en buen plan— alegó la misma chica dándose cuenta que la maestra seguramente se había ofendido con aquello.

— Esta bien, pero saquen sus cosas, ni crean que no harán nada— se dio por vencida accediendo a platicarles a sus _alumnos_un poco acerca decomo es que había llegado ahí.

— Si, ya platíquenos ¿Que hace aquí?— se escuchó ahora la voz de un joven proveniente del lugar de enfrente de la primer chica.

— Pues el señor St. North es el encargado de liberar mis prácticas profesionales y como ya les había comentado antes debido a que él en estos momentos está ocupado con un proyecto que demanda toda su atención, no puede cumplir con su deber para con esta escuela y me envió a mí a suplir su lugar.

— ¿prácticas profesionales?— se escuchó una voz en las primeras filas.

— ¿De licenciatura o especialidad?— le secundó otra.

— Entonces es aún muy joven— alegó con ilusión ahora la amiga de cabello extravagante de su migraña personal.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?— preguntó alguien más.

— Suficiente, si terminan pronto ya veremos si hay tiempo para continuar hablando— dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la pizarra con sus grandes escuadras de madera y su gis*.

— ¿Cuántos años creen que tenga la maestra? — cuestionó ilusionada Tooth a sus dos amigos.

— No creo que más de 30— contestó Hiccup acomodando su hoja con su regla T, pegándola y comenzando a hacer el margen.

— Dejen de hablar y hagan el trabajo en silencio— ordenó la joven maestra mientras los cuchicheos por todo el salón se escuchaban menos.

— ¡Estas loco!— Exclamó ofendida Tooth como si estuviesen hablando de ella— ¿Qué no la ven? No debe de tener más de 25.

— ¿quieres decir que no es mayor a nosotros por más de siete años?— cuestionó el castaño.

— Así es, aunque su novio es claramente mayor que ella

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una experta en cálculo?— se burló Hiccup al recordar que ella no es muy buena con los numero.

— Nunca subestimes a una mujer Hiccup… te podrías sorprender el poder de deducción con el que contamos

— Y según tú ¿Cuántos años tiene su novio?— cuestionó el castaño.

— Yo digo que a partir de la edad de la maestra él tiene cuatro años más.

—Ja, si claro— se burló— ¿Y la boda? ¿Nombre y número de hijos?…

— ¡Quieren dejar de hablar de él!— demandó ya irritado un antes callado y serio Jack pues le molestaba que sus amigos hablaran con fluidez del enemigo.

Y lo que nunca, sus amigos guardaron silencio en ese instante. No porque se los haya pedido su amigo sino porque su maestra se dirigió a ese lugar parándose justo enfrente del lugar del peliblanco, esperando que él se diera cuenta de su presencia para así proceder a regañarle.

Es así que cuando el joven volteó su vista y se percató de la presencia de su maestra se creó un efecto domino en el que no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por su repentina aparición, y ella al ver la cara de sorpresa hecha por él, le causó gracia esa mueca por lo que sonrió divertida por haber causado eso. Pero para su mala suerte ese gesto dejó maravillado al joven que inmediatamente lo demostró con su más radiante y sincera sonrisa, maravillando así de una manera muy extraña a la rubia, pues nunca había observado con detenimiento y tan de cerca al joven.

Descubrió que tenía una mirada traviesa y sincera como si de un niño con juguete nuevo se tratara de un color azul intenso y brillante. Observó que tenía unas cejas pobladas y negras comparadas con su rebelde cabello blanco, descubriendo así que la raíz de estos era oscura. Vio también que sus facciones continuaban siendo tiernas aún no llegando a su completa madurez pero muy a pesar de eso tenía facciones varoniles definidas. Bajó la mirada y vio que tenía una espalda ancha a pesar de ser delgado. Y Dios, no lo podía negar, el joven era guapo.

—_Pero es un niño todavía_— susurró para sus adentros.

— Maestra, si gusta puede tomarme una foto— ese comentario logró sacarla de su trance y hacerla volver a su primer postura.

— Overland, deja de estar molestando a tus compañeros y trabaja en silencio— sentenció con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No quería quedar como una niñata entontada por un alumno de cara bonita.

— Pero yo ni siquiera estoy hablando— se defendió de esa acusación poniendo los ojos del gato de Shrek.

— ¿quieres que te saque de la clase?

— Solo si vienes conmigo— ya para ese momento todos los presentes prestaban toda su atención a lo que sucedía con la coquetería de su compañero hacia con la maestra.

—Jack mejor cállate— se escuchó el leve susurro por detrás de él, de parte de su amigo Hiccup.

— Overland, deberías de hacerle caso a tu compañero sino quieres reprobar esta materia conmigo— dio por finalizado la batalla de miradas— Jóvenes continúen con la actividad — demandó al ver que absolutamente todos prestaban su atención a lo que ocurría con ella y su alumno Jack.

Luego de eso la clase transcurrió sin ningún percance después de lo acontecido. Ella instruyó como debían utilizar las escuadras y el compás para darle forma a la figura, dejando a la mayoría asombrados con la destreza de ella al manipular los instrumentos haciendo una pulcra replica de algo que se veía tan sencillo pero a la vez era realmente trabajoso para los que no tenían la habilidad de hacer aquello.

— Bien chicos, ya casi es hora de salir— puntualizó mientras veía la hora en su teléfono celular— Los que hayan terminado pueden traerme sus trabajos para revisarlos y pueden salir— indicó sentándose en su gran escritorio esperando a que sus alumnos llevaran sus trabajos para poder revisarlos.

— Vaya Hiccup, se nota que eres zurdo— comentó Tooth en el momento en que vio el trabajo de su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— demandó saber molesto de que su amiga se estuviera burlando de él como siempre.

— Siguiente— dijo Elsa cuando llegaron hasta ella tomando el trabajo del castaño y observándolo con detenimiento — Excelente trabajo sólo yo que tú cambiaría de borrador ya que el que usas en lugar de dejar un trabajo pulcro lo ensucia más, de ahí en más todo muy bien— declaró regresándole su trabajo ya revisado y firmado con una discreta sonrisa, la cual regresó el castaño al escuchar esa felicitación por parte de la maestra.

—Ah, bueno, Tooth, a ti te recomendaría que no presionaras con tanta fuerza el compás o tu trabajo estará siempre lleno de muchas perforaciones cuando trabajes con él— le comentó a la chica algo divertida al ver cómo había tres grande agujeros en el trabajo entregado por la joven de cabellera extravagante.

Después de recibir y calificar casi todos los trabajos realizados por sus alumnos llegó el turno de verificar el realizado por el peliblanco, al cual cuando lo vio acercarse a ella le dedicó una mirada que no supo con certeza descifrar pero que le robó por un instante el aliento.

— Listo maestra— dijo entregando su hoja agachando su posición y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ella inmediatamente lo tomó para así poder ignorarlo a él— Está muy bien el trabajo, solo que en lugar de usar lápiz HB utiliza el 2H para la próxima —declaró mientras firmaba la hoja y sintiendo repentinamente una presencia detrás suyo. Volteó su mirada hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que su alumno estaba detrás de ella con el pretexto de estar observando su propio trabajo.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— preguntó en el momento en que sintió como el joven colocaba delicadamente su mano izquierda en su cintura y la derecha la descansaba en el escritorio.

— Esperando que me entregue mi trabajo— contestó en su oído muy despacio y muy bajito con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, acercándolo cada vez más muy peligrosamente al de ella.

—Aquí tienes— espetó mientras le estampaba la hoja en su cara logrando apartarlo de ella— Muy bien ya pueden salir — declaró mientras se levantaba de su asiento y guardaba sus hojas ante la mirada de los pocos alumnos que quedaban ahí.

Jack sólo se limitó a observarla, guardó con toda la calma del mundo sus cosas y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí finalmente.

— ¡Jack!—Lo llamó su amigo Hiccup en el momento en que salía del salón de clase.

— ¿Qué pasó chicos?— preguntó cuando vio que sus amigos aún se encontraban ahí y lo estaban esperando.

— ¿Verdad que si tenías la intención de besar a la maestra?— preguntó como ya era costumbre en Tooth últimamente emocionada, pues ellos lo habían visto todo.

A lo que el peliblanco solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y sonreír mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Es oficial, ya lo perdimos— exclamó vencido Hiccup de que su amigo actuara de aquella forma tan extraña en él.

En ese momento Jack vio cómo su maestra caminaba distraída por unas aulas saliendo de las oficinas administrativas seguramente checando su hora de salida y no dudó ni un momento en darle alcance tomándola por sorpresa de los hombros causando que se sobresaltara.

— ¡Ay!— Exclamó la joven cuando sintió el contacto ajeno en sus hombros— Overland, la clase ya terminó— dijo enojada.

—Pero maestra, no se despidió y no la veré hasta el lunes— se colocó frente a ella dejando ver que a pesar de que ella era algo alta, él lo era más sacándole unos cuantos centímetros considerables de altura.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me despida de abrazo y beso?— preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo dando un paso al frente retándolo.

— No estaría mal— dijo y en el momento siguiente desapareció la distancia que había entre ellos robándole un fugaz y rápido beso en sus labios— Hasta el lunes — le susurró en el oído provocando un mar de sensaciones extrañas a la rubia así despidiéndose mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia sus amigos quienes fueron los únicos testigos de aquella osadía por parte del peliblanco.

La rubia por un momento creyó estar soñando, pues todo aquello había sido tan surreal, se limitó a ver como aquel extraño joven se alejaba de ahí e inevitablemente dirigió su mano a sus labios sintiendo una cálida sensación en estos ¿Cómo era posible que un simple roce le provocara esas aquello en su ser?

Rayos, ni siquiera había podido decirle ella que se inscribiera a los dichosos concursos académicos, con tanta locura lo había olvidado por completo. Ya tendría el lunes para hacer eso, por ahora trataría de despejar su mente yendo a comer con su hermana, su prima y sus compañeros Eugene y Kristoff. Solo esperaba que su hermana no se volviera loca cuando vea que no será tarde de chicas como habían planeado. Bueno aquí la ventaja era que al menos ya no estaba pensando en su alumno, su forma de actuar con ella y en el infortunio de haber observado con detenimiento a su alumno. ¡Oh no! ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en él.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey que tal. ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí dignándome en subir este nuevo cap, el cual por cierto me divertí mucho escribiendo todo esto, y es que la verdad lo he vuelto a escribir todo de nuevo porque sin quererlo le di una vuelta a la historia en el capítulo pasado y no tendría sentido si lo dejaba como lo tenía. Upsi ups n.ñ

*Gis, por que usar gis si ya hay pintarrones, pizarrones interactivos o aplicaciones de arquitectura para computadoras… bueno a pesar de los avances de la tecnología aún hay personas que prefieren trabajar el pizarrón y gis muy a la antigüita xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a TPATFan16, , RuzuChanPoly, hiikami, Ariel Nastinka.

Pues según yo hice más largo el cap pero creo que esta igual que los demás :P

No tienen idea de como batallo para subir los #$&/() caps, ha cambiado tanto la pagina, aunque ahora que lo pienso no había escrito y subido tantas historias como para quejarme de ello o.O

según yo lo había subido anoche T.T pero ya vi que no, jaja u.u

No me queda más que decirles que tengan un excelente fin de semana y recuerden:

"**Always Be Yourself"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Frozen y El origen de los guardianes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente… ni los de Enredados y Como entrenar a tu dragón. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia y no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro, así que seguiré igual de pobre que siempre. **

**Capítulo IV**

— Flynn, ¿Qué estamos esperando para irnos? — Preguntó abruptamente Kristoff dándose cuenta de que a su compañero y amigo no se le veía la intención de moverse de la entrada de escuela en la que ambos laboraban— Flynn, no me ignores— demandó con su habitual cara de fastidio.

— Oigan chicos, desde el primer día tengo la duda del porque Kristoff te llama Flynn— se escuchó en ese momento la voz de Elsa dándoles alcance a los dos contestando la primer pregunta del rubio.

— Es una anécdota graciosa. Verás cuando mi muy estimado pero friki compañero llegó a trabajar a la escuela…— la chica sonrió divertida pero tapándose la boca discretamente ante aquel inicio del relato.

— Oye, no me digas así— lo interrumpió ofendido Kristoff cuando escuchó cómo le había llamado.

— Ok, cuando Kriss llegó no era muy distinto de cómo lo ves ahora— señaló la mueca de apatía que hizo el rubio mientras oía el relato del castaño— exacto así con esa cara de pocos amigos, yo fui la primer persona en acercarme a él, ganándome solamente un gesto de desagrado así como el que está haciendo en estos momentos — señaló nuevamente la cara del rubio cuando frunció más su gesto.

— Si ya quedó claro— gruñó el rubio.

— Bueno, en la hora de receso él se encontraba aislado en un rincón leyendo un comic lo cual me llamó mucho la atención por lo que decidí acercarme nuevamente a él y comenzar con una conversación pero recibiendo solo otra mirada, si así como esa— volvió a señalar al joven rubio, quien rodó los ojos ya resignado de que exagerara la historia.

— No le creas todo lo que te dice, pero si, estaba leyendo un comic donde un personaje, el de un ladrón, llamado Flynn Rider se parecía mucho a él, así que cuando se acercó a hablar yo lo llamé Flynn— relató ahora Kristoff.

— Es cierto— recordó alegre el moreno— cuando me llamó así por poco y lo golpeo pero cuando me disponía a soltar el primer golpe, me mostró una imagen donde aparecía dicho personaje y entendí sin necesidad de que me dijera algo más.

— Debes parecerte mucho a él para que entendieras con solo ver— puntualizó la rubia.

— Si demasiado, desde ese día se deja la barba de chivo— reveló Kristoff a modo de burla.

— ¡Pero me queda genial! — exclamó eufórico.

— Supongo que te estábamos esperando a ti— Dio por zanjado el rubio el origen del mote de Flynn — ¿Traes auto o te vienes con nosotros?— consultó para así poder irse encaminando hacia su auto y dirigirse a donde habían planeado ir a comer.

— Bueno veras…— comenzó a hablar Elsa.

— ¡Elsa!— Se escuchó que gritaron no muy lejos de ahí, y en el momento llegaron dos jóvenes corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban— Perdón, se nos hizo un poco tarde por mi culpa.

Les dieron alcance dos chicas que trataban de recuperar algo de aire debido a la carrera que habían hecho.

— No se preocupen, yo también acabo de salir, chicas dejen las presento; ellos son Kristoff y…

— Flynn… llámenme Flynn— interrumpió mientras las saludaba guiñando su ojo izquierdo a comparación de su rubio amigo que solo atinó a ruborizarse en señal de nerviosismo.

— Este, si Flynn— dijo extrañada Elsa procediendo a introducir a las chicas— Ellas son Anna y Rapunzel— continuó señalando primero a su pelirroja hermana y a la chica que iba con ella, una joven de la edad de la rubia pero que a diferencia de ella era de estatura baja y cabello castaño con unos relucientes ojos color esmeralda.

— Encantado en conocerlas señoritas— continuó su presentación el castaño besando el dorso de las jóvenes con delicadeza provocando que se ruborizaran.

— ¿Y ellos son…?— cuestionó Anna cuando volvió a tener su mano libre.

— Son dos compañeros de esta escuela, Flynn imparte la materia de economía y Kristoff…— detuvo abruptamente la explicación al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de que hacia el rubio en la escuela.

— Bien, vamos— exclamó en ese instante Kristoff llegando al lugar donde se encontraba estacionado su modesto automóvil sedan color negro plomo subiendo a este los cinco pasajeros.

Las chicas subieron enfrascándose en una conversación acerca de la razón del porque habían llegado ligeramente tarde con Elsa, sin siquiera preguntar a donde iban o simplemente indagar por qué ellas iban con aquellos nuevos conocidos, pero a ninguna de las dos se les ocurrió preguntar por aquello. Algo que le hizo el trabajo más fácil a Elsa al no lidiar con la negativa de ellas de ir con ellos. Mientras que los jóvenes platicaban discretamente acerca de las tres jóvenes que iban en la parte trasera del vehículo.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?— le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? — Preguntó exaltado Flynn— al lugar de siempre— el rubio solo atinó a verlo como si le hubiese tomado el pelo pero al ver que no tenía la cara de estar bromeando accedió.

— De acuerdo, si tú insistes— dijo simplemente condiciendo al lugar predilecto de ellos dos.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, bajaron del auto, buscaron una mesa disponible y se acomodaron los cinco en ella procediendo así a ver el menú para elegir sus alimentos.

— Nunca había entrado a este lugar— Comenzó la plática la chica que respondía al nombre de Rapunzel.

— Cierto es que es un lugar muy…— observó Anna el lugar con indiscreta curiosidad.

— ¿Cómodo, acogedor, único?— dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, pues el lugar a primera instancia era todo menos eso.

— Iba a decir interesante pero de cierta forma también es lo que has dicho— contestó la pelirroja observando un letrero en la parte de arriba de la barra que decía _"El Patito modosito"._

— Vamos chicas, no juzguen el lugar, la verdad aquí cocinan delicioso— puntualizo Eugene.

— Por cierto Elsa, no lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Anna de repente llamando la atención de todos los presentes en esa mesa.

— Lo mismo que nosotros, comer— Contestó de inmediato Kristoff, comentario que ofendió a Anna sobre todo por la cara que había hecho el joven rubio al hablar.

— Ya lo sé— le arremetió contestándole con otra mueca — Pero se suponía que era noche de chicas.

— Hay sí, podemos tener noche de chicas hablando de moda y chicos lindos mientras vemos películas de comedia romántica y comemos helado— exclamó el castaño de manera muy pronunciada mientras cruzaba con delicadeza la pierna—Por mí no se detengan— terminó mientras sonreía como desquiciado haciendo reír a las tres muchachas mientras el rubio tapaba su rostro por la pena que le provocaba su amigo.

— No es mala idea, deberíamos hacer eso— exclamó emocionada la chica del cabello castaño.

— Sí, suena divertido— concordó la pelirroja— Pero ya enserio ¿Elsa?

— Pues me invitaron a comer y no vi que hubiera problema con aceptar, sobretodo porque pregunté si no había problema en que vinieran conmigo

— Me considero culpable, no sabía qué les iba a molestar el hecho de que nos acompañaran— se veía la cara de arrepentimiento cuando habló el castaño.

— No me molesta, la verdad quería salir a comer a donde fuera y con quien fuera mientras no estuviera Hans con nosotras— Cómo siempre le pasaba a la pelirroja, contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo sorprendiendo a los demás presentes.

— Por suerte ninguno de los que nos encontramos aquí se llama así, de no ser que ¿Kristoff, tienes segundo nombre?— el rubio solo le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos en respuesta.

Después de que levantaran su orden y les llevaran sus bebidas continuaron platicando los cinco de cosas cotidianas, como el hecho de que Anna es la hermana menor de Elsa y Rapunzel prima de ellas dos.

— ¿Y ustedes que opinan de la situación de Elsa con respecto al alumno que la molesta?— Cuestionó el castaño creyendo que la rubia tendría al tanto a las otras dos jóvenes ahí presentes.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto la morocha volteando a verlo para descubrir si eso se trataba de alguna broma, mientras les entregaban su comida.

— Creí que Elsa ya les habría contado que uno de sus alumnos pasa las horas de clase coqueteando con ella— se excusó el moreno pidiendo disculpas a Elsa silenciosamente.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Anna con notable emoción en su voz— ¿Y cómo es él?— quiso saber.

— Es un alumno muy inteligente, tiene el mejor promedio de la escuela, es responsable, dedicado…— comenzó a describir el rubio mientras le daba una mordida a su gran hamburguesa.

— La verdad no se escucha como alguien que se dedicara a acosar a alguien— puntualizó Rapunzel llevándose unas papas fritas a la boca.

— Así es mi oloroso y muy querido amigo, ellas lo que quieren saber es cómo es él físicamente— interrumpió el más parlanchín de los hombres— La verdad es un chico muy guapo— declaró pensando en cómo comenzar a describirlo tomando un sorbo a su cerveza— ¿Qué? No me vean así— dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que los demás lo veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó exaltada Elsa.

— Yo también le doy clases ¿lo olvidabas? Y la realidad es que para tener a media comunidad femenina muertas por él es solo síntoma de que es guapo— declaró.

— Entonces ¿por qué me molesta a mí?— quiso saber la rubia mientras comía un bocado de su ensalada.

— Es un misterio por resolver— alegó el castaño mientras veía su comida— pero a mí la verdad me alegra que lo haga—dijo cuándo dio su primer bocado.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — Preguntó La rubia— No me gustaría pensar de un modo distinto de cómo lo hago ahora de ti, pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No, no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que él pasó por momentos muy difíciles no hace mucho tiempo que cambiaron su carácter por completo y, ver que de una u otra forma está volviendo a ser como era antes, me alegra por él— contestó mientras todos los presentes en esa mesa ponían atención a lo que decía.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— A Elsa le había causado tanta curiosidad que dejó a un lado sus cubiertos para poder verlo a la cara mientras él hablaba.

—Creo que Jack toda su vida ha sido alguien travieso e inquieto pero hubo una temporada que una serie de eventos lo cambiaron por completo, volviéndolo una persona antipática y aislada, tanto así que desde ese tiempo se tiñe el cabello de blanco— relató un poco acerca del joven— Pero ahora se puede ver que poco a poco está volviendo a ser como era antes.

—Espera, ¿Qué?— Interrumpió Anna— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana ahí?

—Flynn, Jack era travieso pero no un pesado y es algo que me han contado que está siendo ahora— puntualizó Kristoff.

—Si Kristoff, pero no te has dado cuenta que al menos ahora ya sonríe— arremetió el castaño.

— En eso tienes razón— aceptó derrotado el rubio.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día para Jack había sido más que genial, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer lo que había hecho ¡ah! Y ni loco se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, sobretodo porque no había sentido que ella haya tenido la intención de alejarlo sino todo lo contrario, y tal vez estaba pecando de vanidad pero podría jurar que no le era nada indiferente. Por ello se sentía afortunado y feliz, a causa de eso invito a sus amigos a festejar su éxito, el cual por obvias razón no les diría la causa del festejo, claro exceptuando a Hiccup y a Tooth puesto que ellos habían presenciado los hechos.

— Entiendo que quieras festejar pero ¿Por qué con Snotlout y los demás? — preguntó desanimado Hiccup.

— Creí que te agradaría salir con ellos— contestó el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

— Que sean mis compañeros no quiere decir que me agraden

— Si te sirve de consuelo me aseguré de que también vaya Astrid— Declaró Jack haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

Tanto Jack como Tooth, el resto del camino se fueron molestando a Hiccup acerca de su _enamoramiento _por la chica llamada Astrid hasta que llegaron con el resto del grupo que constaba de unos compañeros de Hiccup de su clase de Kung-fu, quienes un día en un torneo habían conocido Jack y Tooth, y habían congeniado con ellos creando algo parecido a una extraña y peculiar amistad, pues Jack y Tooth se llevaban de maravilla con ellos, mientras que con Hiccup era todo lo contrario, siendo terriblemente irónico pues él era el compañero de ellos.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Elsa se las ingenió para cambiar el tema de la conversación acerca del peliblanco ya que lo último que quería en ese momento era pensar en aquel osado chico que no hacía más de dos horas le había robado un beso, y por su salud mental no deseaba continuar dándole vueltas a ese tema en su mente.

Fue así que continuaron con una charla amena de la ocupación de cada uno de los presentes siendo el rubio el más reservado a la hora de hablar, pero era debido a su tímida y reservada personalidad, incluso se le veía un poco incómodo estando ahí pero después de varias rondas de bebidas con alcohol lograron desinhibirlos a todos dejando como resultado que hablaran de toda clase de tonterías.

—No pero ¿A que se refieren con que se tiñe el cabello de blanco?— Preguntó ahora Rapunzel cambiando abruptamente el tema de la plática sin pies ni cabeza que estaban teniendo— No me lo imagino.

— Y no tendrás que hacerlo— Se escuchó la voz de Kristoff quien era hasta el momento el que menos alcohol había ingerido pero aun así había algo de eso en sus venas— es el que viene entrando— dijo señalando la puerta del local a lo que los demás voltearon a ver de inmediato y sin discreción.

Jack no podía haber tenido más suerte ese día, primero el haber podido probar por vez primera los dulces labios de su doloroso tormento y después de unas pocas horas verla a ella en su lugar preferido de socialización con sus amigos.

— Elsa pero si está muy guapo— Declaró emocionada Anna.

— Claro que no, que no lo ven es un niño— Negó tratando de ver hacia otro lado pues el joven ya la había visto.

— Es una pena que andes con Hans, sino harían muy buena pareja— Fue el turno de hablar de Rapunzel.

— No cabe duda que están mal — dijo Elsa haciendo alusión a estar alcoholizadas cuando en ese momento le entró una llamada de su antes mencionado novio Hans— Disculpen voy a atender— dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a un lugar donde pudiera hablar sin que se escuchara el bullicio que había en el lugar saliendo así de este.

—Chicas ¿Hay algún problema con el novio de Elsa? — preguntó el castaño cuando se alejó Elsa de ahí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Cuestionó ligeramente ruborizada a causa de las bebidas Anna.

— No por nada, solo preguntaba— Pero era algo que él desde un inicio había percibido con respecto a la pareja de la rubia, que no le era del total agrado de las otras dos chicas.

— Aló— contestó por fin la rubia cuando ya se encontraba fuera del lugar.

— _Hola amor, ¿Qué tal va la tarde de chica?_ — se escuchó del otro lado la voz de su novio Hans.

— De maravilla, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho— dijo haciéndose notar su ligero estado de ebriedad.

— _¿Están tomando?_ — preguntó extrañado de que eso fuera posible.

— No como crees, solo un poco— contestó riendo cosa que aun mas desconcertó al pelirrojo— ¿Qué tal te va a ti? — preguntó dándole la vuelta

— _¿Quieres que vaya por ustedes? Dime donde están_ — Dijo esperando la respuesta para poder pasar por ellas antes de que hicieran alguna locura pues sabía de antemano que no eran buenas haciendo aquello.

— No, no te preocupes ya nos llevaran a casa— negó logrando que su novio se molestara con eso, lo cual no pudo darse cuenta pues no lo veía de frente.

— _De acuerdo me llamas cuando estés en casa_— dijo para después cortar la llamada

— Si, yo también te amo— dijo a pesar de que la llamada ya había sido finalizada.

— ¿Ese era tu novio? — escuchó detrás de ella una voz que ya conocía muy bien.

— ¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Elsa se sorprendió cuando vio al joven que tenía detrás de ella, no había sentido su presencia.

— Venía a saludar— se colocó frente de ella encarándola dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa — ¿Era tu novio? — volvió a preguntar cambiando su cara por una más seria.

— Si ¿Qué con ello? — lo enfrentó más que nada a causa del alcohol.

— Nada— se mostró indiferente al coraje que le causaba el hecho de que ella tuviera a alguien mientras él perdía el piso por ella.

— Entonces si no se te ofrece nada más con permiso— dio la vuelta encaminándose a la entrada cuando en eso sintió como la tomaba de la muñeca dándole la vuelta y encontrándose con el rostro muy cercano de Jack.

— ¿Qué crees que ha…?— pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por los labios del joven, quien la estrechó a él lo mas que pudo rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y robándole un profundo e intenso beso que a causa del alcohol se vio en la necesidad de responder, dirigiendo ella sus manos hacía el rebelde cabello blanco del chico. Si debía ser el alcohol.

— Elsa tardabas mucho y por eso he venido a— Salió la joven pelirroja en búsqueda de su hermana, pero lo que vio Anna fue algo que no esperaba ver, algo que la tomó por completa sorpresa— ¡OH WOW! Digo… disculpen, yo no sabía, quiero decir, no era mi intención interrumpir, yo mejor… me voy— Dijo mientras se hacia una maraña en sus palabras optando por salir huyendo de ahí por haber interrumpido aquello.

Jack y Elsa se separaron al escuchar la voz de la inoportuna persona, haciendo caer en cuenta a Elsa de la locura que se encontraba haciendo. Pero Jack no tenía la intención de quedarse en solo eso así que decidió continuar con su labor de besarla pero para su mala suerte el cerebro de Elsa ya le había vuelto a funcionar haciéndole ver que era lo que estaba haciendo. Fue así que su reacción fue empujarlo con fuerza leyendo la intención del chico de continuar con otro beso, enfureciéndola y provocando que le soltara un tremendo derechazo que fue a dar a su ojo izquierdo, golpe que no pudo esquivar pues no se lo vio venir.

— ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a acércate a mí! — Le gritó mientras salía corriendo a dentro con los demás.

Jack solo atinó a llevar su mano al lugar dañado mientras veía a la rubia como huía de él, pero de cierta manera feliz porque había logrado subir un escalón más a su objetivo. Pero aún así se molestó porque no había visto la necesidad de que lo golpeara, ¿Ahora qué les diría a los demás por su hinchado pómulo?

— ¿Y Elsa? — Preguntó Rapunzel cuando vio que Anna regresaba sola a con ellos.

— Ella pues, no sé, no la vi, bueno si pero creo que no vi bien, ¿Hace calor aquí o qué? — los nervios de Anna la delataban pero no se atrevía ella a delatar a su hermana.

— Elsa ¿Qué pasó? que Anna no sabe ni lo que dice— Dijo Eugene cuando vio que se acercaba a la mesa unos momentos después de que llegara su hermana.

— Nada importante— dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y seriedad, cosa contraria a como realmente se encontraba por dentro.

— Si tú lo dices— Dijo el castaño viendo con disimulo como por la puerta entraba su alumno Jack tapándose un ojo mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos. Y ahí comprobó que definitivamente aquello se estaba poniendo interesante.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey que tal, como les pareció este cap? Pasa o ya mejor pido esquina? xD

Haaaaaay no me vayan a matar por ponerlos medios alcoholizados Dx la verdad es que fue algo que se escribió solo, bueno yo lo escribí pero fue algo que me fluyó jajajaja

Este capitulo lo hice medio largo, creo que a partir de ahora será así o más, nunca había escrito tanto, eso me abruma, nunca creí que lo haría por eso solo trataba de escribir oneshots, pero vuelvo a lo mismo, ni siquiera tengo muchas historias jajajaja

Gracias por animarme a continuar con esta locura de aportación mía de mí de mi persona con sus maravillosos reviews y comentarios, de verdad me hacen el día y feliz, a ustedes les dedico este capitulo; **TPATFan16****, ****hiikami****, ****RuzuChan Poly****, ****Bonne Fille Parfaite****,**** Nastinka y ****Clary17**

También gracias a los follow y favs ;)

Por cierto, habría algun problema con que el fic contenga lemon? Es algo que me gustaría saber, pues no a todos le es grato eso, asi que déjenme saber que piensan sobre eso.

No me queda más que decirles que tengan bonito fin de semana y recuerden:

**Always Be Yourself. **

**:P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ningun personaje que aparece en este fic me pertenece. La historia sí. No lo hago con ningún fin de lucro, creo que es todo.**

**Capítulo V**

Ese viernes, las tres chicas se permitieron hacer algo que nunca antes se habían atrevido hacer, divertirse sin preocuparse de las consecuencias que ello les pudiera conllevar u ocasionar, pues los dos jóvenes que se encontraban con ellas demostraron ser unos excelentes compañeros de _fiesta_ al cuidarlas y no permitir que bebieran más de la cuenta, pues cuando se percataron que estaban por demás entonadas cuando hasta Elsa les hacía comentarios de que eran buenas personas y algo así como qué le gustaba el cabello del rubio el cual se avergonzó a más no poder en el momento en que las otras dos chicas concordaron con aquello tratando de acariciarle su melena por idea de Flynn.

Después de convencerlas de que lo mejor sería llevarlas, tuvieron un camino tranquilo mientras los dos chicos platicaban anécdotas graciosas acerca de ellos dos.

— Hey, ya recordé, yo te conozco— dijo de repente Anna interrumpiendo mientras apuntaba a Kristoff por el retrovisor.

— No, no es cierto— contestó tajante con cierto miedo en su mirada.

— Sí, claro que si— contestó mostrando su mejor sonrisa de victoria segura de que no se podía equivocar.

— Me estas confundiendo— atajó el rubio mientras Elsa le daba indicaciones respecto al camino.

— Mira Elsa, ahí está el auto de Hans— Declaró visiblemente extrañada Rapunzel interrumpiendo sin querer aquella platica en el momento en que llegaban al hogar de las hermanas y veían estacionado fuera del edificio el auto del pelirrojo, pues ya era tarde para que él estuviera ahí esperándola.

— ¿El novio de Elsa?— cuestionó el conductor resignado, llámese Kristoff.

— Hay que verlo— declaró Eugene al rubio, y en ese preciso momento bajaba cierto pelirrojo de su auto, quien vio que su novia se encontraba en un auto extraño acompañada de su hermana y prima, pero también de otros dos desconocidos.

Elsa inmediatamente bajó trastabillando del auto dándole alcance a su novio, el cual no se veía para nada feliz de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— Oigan ¿Creen que este enojado?— Preguntó aun dentro del auto el rubio.

— No, Hans no es así, él es un caballero— Alegó Rapunzel observando a las dos personas que estaban fuera del auto— Aunque viéndolo bien, no se ve de buen humor.

— Elsa ¿Qué te pasa, por qué vienes así y a esta hora?— Preguntó el pelirrojo ayudándola a caminar cuando ella llegó hasta donde estaba él.

— Tranquilo Hans no son ni siquiera las doce— dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta de su error ya que las manecillas marcaban casi las 2 a.m.

Hans frunció su ceño más que molesto, gesto que sorprendió a las tres mujeres pues nunca le habían visto aquella expresión en su cara. La acompañó a que entrara a la casa y después de pocos minutos salió nuevamente dirigiéndose al auto. Abrió la puerta trasera, jaló "ayudando" a salir del auto a Anna quien era la que se encontraba en ese lugar totalmente perpleja por la situación y le dijo con la mirada a Rapunzel que hiciera lo mismo, quien al nunca antes haber visto esa faceta del pelirrojo hizo caso sin chistar sin siquiera despedirse de los otros dos sujetos.

— Muchas gracias por traerlas. Ya pueden irse— Dijo antes de alejarse de ahí, dejando a los otros dos jóvenes un poco preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

— No imaginé que el novio de Elsa fuera tan… así— señaló Eugene mientras veían como salía nuevamente Elsa a darle alcance a su novio y este las regañaba a las tres como si de un hermano mayor y muy celoso se tratara. Un cuadro muy gracioso por cierto.

— Ni yo— contestó Kristoff mientras echaba otra rápida mirada a cierta chica en particular y partían de ahí.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas tuvieron un fin de semana ajetreado y por demás inusual gracias a los anteriormente inexistentes pero ahora más que presentes celos de Hans, lo cual también frustró mucho a Anna al no haber tenido oportunidad de cuestionar a su hermana como hubiera querido por lo que había interrumpido el viernes.

Así después de todo aquello la rubia se dirigía a la escuela a realizar sus labores gracias a las prácticas que debía realizar, ya preparada psicológicamente a que la molestaran por un alumno en particular como ya venía siendo costumbre.

En el momento en que Elsa entró al aula aquel lunes, la primer cosa que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que el peliblanco no estuviese ocupando su habitual lugar frente a su escritorio, sino el lugar que había ocupado el primer día en que ella llegó a darles clases; casi al fondo del salón en el lugar más escondido de este.

— Joven Overland, haga el favor de quitarse esos lentes oscuros mientras este dentro del salón— le ordenó mientras se dirigía con su elegante caminar a su lugar para así poder dar comienzo a la clase.

Volteó su vista nuevamente a él para ver si le había hecho caso, pero él optó por ignorarla mientras volteaba su vista a otra parte muy lejos de ella, mientras ella se encaminaba al lugar de él para encararlo de ser necesario.

— Jackson haz caso y quítate eso ya— Demandó y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo obligado, pues descubrió que su ojo izquierdo estaba ligeramente hinchado y un poco morado, viniendo sólo a su mente quien había sido la responsable de aquella atrocidad y recordó con culpa que había sido nada más y nada menos que ella.

—¿Así está bien maestra?— y aquella simple pregunta la dejó helada, esa había sido la primera vez que su alumno le hablaba con aquel tono hosco a ella y por una extraña razón se sintió mal de que hubiese sido así.

— Sí, gracias— Contestó tratando de ignorarlo e iniciando su clase con cotidianidad, pero secretamente abrumada por el cambio de actitud de su extraño alumno.

Ese día la clase se le hizo eterna, contrario a como creyó ilusamente que serían al no tener que tolerar los desplantes de coquetería del peliblanco. Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, pues como era posible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera acostumbrado a la actitud de su alumno, ¿Acaso a esto era lo que llamaban el síndrome de Estocolmo? Se burló mentalmente de sí misma por pensar semejante patraña mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que por fin a su alumno se le había pasado su corta etapa de encaprichamiento hacia ella, pero si así había sido ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho cómo de haber perdido algo? Dejó el tema zanjado en su mente y se concentró sólo en impartir la clase.

Los lunes su horario constaba en impartir las dos horas previas al receso, fue por eso que en el momento en que terminaron salió de ahí camino a la sala de profesores esperando encontrar a Eugene y Kristoff para así poder pedirles disculpas por la descortés actitud mostrada por su novio el sábado por la madrugada. Cosa que aún la tenía extrañada pues Hans nunca antes había actuado de aquella forma, hasta había pensado que él no era celoso y mucho menos teatrero, tenía que hablar también con él respecto a eso a solas.

Cuando llegó al lugar no encontró a ninguno de los dos, sólo estaban otros profesores que aún no tenía el gusto de conocer, así que se dispuso a presentarse brevemente esperando con eso a que llegara alguno de los dos, pero al no suceder lo que había esperado, dejó su maletín ahí y salió con rumbo al comedor a comprar algún antojo y de paso en búsqueda de cualquiera de ellos dos, lo cual se le hizo extraño y apenas caía en cuenta que en tan sólo una semana ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de ellos dos.

Compró unas galletas buscó con su mirada a cualquiera de los dos no encontrando a ninguno, solo alguno que otro alumno que la saludaban y ella contestaba el saludo con otro sencillo y cortés. Salió del comedor y optó por deambular por las instalaciones de la escuela descubriendo que eran grandes y muy bien diseñadas, sonrió al darse cuenta que ya había adquirido la manía de todos los arquitectos al criticar cuanta construcción se les ponía frente de ellos.

Mientras seguía caminando llegó a unas pequeñas aéreas verdes un poco más allá de una cancha de futbol, viendo que ahí había un mediano pero frondoso roble donde a su sombra se encontraba un estudiante recostado con sus audífonos colocados en sus oídos escuchando música a todo lo que el ruidoso aparato le permitía, continuó caminando y divisó con sorpresa a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado encontrar en aquel lugar. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que su peliblanco alumno Jackson Overland completamente sólo, tarareando una canción que estaba terminando en ese momento. Se consintió mentalmente el observarlo, vio como sus rebeldes cabellos se mecían al compás de la suave y fresca brisa que había en ese momento, continuó con su camino viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados y como tenia coloreado un suave morado al contorno de su ojo izquierdo, le dio pena haber sido la causante de eso, bajó su mirada y vio que tenía una nariz fina y bonita para tratarse de un hombre, dirigió su mirada a sus labios viendo que se movían siendo así que escuchó cómo comenzaba a cantar suavemente.

— _Yo no puedo sacarme estos recuerdos de la cabeza…_— empezó la canción despacio con un tono de voz ligeramente grave pero aterciopelado que de extraña manera cautivo a la rubia— _y una especie de locura comienza a evolucionar_.

Elsa dio un paso más hacia él tratando de escucharlo con más claridad quedando detrás del árbol en el que él se encontraba recostado cómo si lo estuviera espiando y viendo cómo movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

— _Y__yo… intenté con todas mis fuerzas dejarte libre __p__ero una especie de locura__me está envolviendo por completo, sí_— la joven maestra descubrió que lo que a él la hacía falta era educar un poco el tono de su voz para que pudiera cantara mejor.

—_Y ahora, necesito saber si es amor real__o es solo locura __ma__nteniéndonos a flote_ — Pero en definitiva la voz que tenía él compensaba los defectos que pudiera tener el tono al cantar— _Y cuando miro para atrás todas la peleas que tuvimos cuando una especie de locura__ t__omase el control, sí_— escuchó que cantaba ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Se preguntó la rubia mientras continuaba escuchándolo cantar.

Continuó con la canción y cuando llegó el pequeño solo de guitarra pudo apreciar cómo él simulaba que tocaba una guitarra imaginaria, apreciando cómo sus manos eran grandes, con dedos largos y agiles con lo cual se preguntó si acaso él tocaría la guitarra o algún otro instrumento. Sonrió al ver los gestos que hacía el chico por tocar el imaginario instrumento.

— _Y ahora al fin he visto el final__y yo… espero que te preocupes… __y__ he visto al fin la luz… y al fin he comprendido que_— siguió cantando pero ahora con una mezcla exquisita de emociones —_Necesito amar, necesito amar_— el tono en que cantó eso le erizó la piel provocando algo extraño en su estómago.

— _Captúrame_— disminuyó la intensidad de su voz pero no el sentimiento—_ C__onfía en tu sueño, ven y sálvame__. __Sí, sé que puedo estar equivocado__, __Nena eres demasiado testaruda_— El sentimiento que sintió en su estómago que con rapidez se coló justo hasta su pecho— _Nuestro amor es... _— La ultima estrofa la dejó sin aliento por un momento.

— Ya llegamos Jack, te trajimos esto porque ya no había lo que querías — llegó en ese momento Tooth al lado de Hiccup sentándose cada uno al lado del peliblanco entregando lo que le habían llevado— ¿Se va a quedar ahí parada o nos va a acompañar maestra? —preguntó Tooth volteando a ver para donde estaba ella, malamente escondida, provocando que los otros dos hombres voltearan de inmediato a ver al lugar donde se encontraba ella ocasionando que se sonrojara por haber sido descubierta.

— ¡Eh! ¿Es a mí? — preguntó apuntándose a sí misma y volteando a ver a sus lados recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa por parte de la chica de los cabellos extravagantes— No, yo… gracias… pero sólo pasaba por aquí— Se excusó nerviosa — Por cierto, Overland— mencionó mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba sus dedos al tabique de su nariz y ordenaba sus pensamientos— me dijeron que te pidiera de favor que te inscribieras a los concursos académicos— el joven sólo le dedicó una intensa mirada sin decir nada— Hemmm, creo que eso es todo, hasta mañana— salió casi corriendo, pero sin perder el estilo, de ese lugar y a pesar de que se había despedido de los tres ahí presentes perecía que sólo lo había hecho con el peliblanco dejando a los otros dos desconcertados.

— Quiero pensar que ahora si nos dirás lo que sucedió el viernes— fue lo que dijo el castaño cuando vio ya lejos a su profesora.

— Creí que había perdido una batalla, ahora veo que puede ser que sí pero no la guerra— fue lo único que dijo mostrando su primer sonrisa desde aquel día en que sucedió aquello.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Tonta, tonta y bruta, ¿Cómo se había permitido ser descubierta vergonzosamente así? Trató de no seguir pensando en eso mientras se dirigía a la sala de profesores para buscar y poder disculparse con _Flynn_ y Kristoff, y así proceder a salir finalmente de ese lugar.

— Ya ves, te dije que ese maletín era el de ella— exclamó Kristoff cuando Elsa entró por la puerta de la sala de profesores sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Elsa que bueno verte me tenías preocupado— dijo el castaño dándole alcance y colocándose justo frente de ella— Creí que ya no te dejarían venir — exclamó ligeramente apenado.

— Hola chicos, ¿Por qué pensarías eso? — pregunto extrañada.

— Bueno, es que no supimos si tu novio estaba muy enojado o solo molesto porque no fue requerido— contestó ahora Kristoff, secretamente un poco divertido.

— Ah, cierto, chicos perdón por la desagradable escena que nos hizo pasar Hans, la verdad nunca antes había actuado así — se disculpó apenada por la reacción que había tenido su novio.

— Él no nos interesa, en cambio tú sí. Tú, Anna y Rapunzel— admitió el castaño.

— Gracias por preocuparse pero no es necesario — admitió ligeramente conmovida de saber eso— bueno ya me voy, solo los estaba buscando para disculparme por las molestias que ocasionó Hans— dijo— Me gustaría agradecérselos de alguna forma, en la semana los invito ahora yo a comer a la casa.

— No te preocupes no es…— comenzó a decir el rubio.

— Claro que sí, muchas gracias, cuenta con ello— pero el castaño lo interrumpió olímpicamente.

— Entonces ahora si los dejo, hasta mañana— se despidió de ellos mientras tomaba su maletín y salía de ahí.

— Flynn, eres un aprovechado— acusó Kristoff cuando la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Por qué? Nosotros no le dijimos que nos invitara— se excusó el otro joven— Por cierto, ¿De dónde te conoce Anna? — preguntó con astucia mientras veía como al rubio se le coloreaban las mejillas al sentirse descubierto.

— No, no sé de qué hablas— se hizo el desentendido volteando su mirada para otro lado pues sabía que si el castaño lo veía fácilmente sería descubierto y lo que él menos deseaba en esos momentos era pasar un momento bochornoso provocado por su amigo.

— ¿Eres consciente de que lo voy a descubrir verdad? — lo vio con una mirada astuta.

— Ya se terminó el receso— dijo cuándo se escuchó como sonaba el timbre salvándolo de algo vergonzoso que se venía avecinando para él.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún era temprano así que decidió enviarle un mensaje a su hermana para decirle que pasaría a su escuela por ella a pesar de que era consiente que eso desembocaría un mar de preguntas con respecto a lo que ocurrió el viernes cuando Anna la interrumpió de aquel excitante, no lo quería aceptar pero qué diablos lo fue, beso con Jack.

No, ella no podía estar pensando tanto en eso, ya había sido suficiente, fue así que decidió caminar un poco antes de dirigirse a la escuela donde estudiaba su hermana a ver si así lograba que le llegara oxígeno al cerebro. Caminó alrededor de dos horas sin rumbo fijo pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, simplemente tratando de despejar la maraña que se había tejido en su mente.

Cuando finalmente llegó por su hermana a su escuela ya se había preparado para las posibles preguntas que seguramente le iba a hacer su hermana y las respuestas que podría darle. Llegó a la entrada de la escuela y ahí se dispuso a esperarla no pasando más de diez minutos hasta que ella apareciera.

— Listo ¿Tenías mucho esperándome? — Fue lo primero que le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana cuando la vio mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más.

— No, acabo de llegar— mintió para no incomodar a su hermana la cual no le dejaba de sonreír pues estaba aguardando el momento y lugar correcto para abordar con un sin número de preguntas con respecto a lo que vio el viernes.

— Bien ¿y a donde vamos? — preguntó sin dejar de mostrar la emoción que le provocaba el por fin tener la oportunidad de platicar largo y tendido con su hermana.

— Compremos algo para comer y vamos a la casa— propuso Elsa para partir de ahí a un restaurante de comida italiana, pidieron para llevar y se encaminaron a su hogar.

— ¡Ahora si Elsa! — Gritó a viva voz Anna en el momento en que las dos pisaban dentro de su casa— ¿Qué fue lo que vi el viernes? — demandó saber casi arrojando lo que cargaba al piso de la sala.

— Anna tienes que ser más específica para saber de qué hablas— Se mostró ajena a lo que trataba de decirle su hermana solo para hacerla perder la paciencia un poco.

— No trates de hacerte la desentendida conmigo, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero— Reclamó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia pues dos días de larga espera habían sido más que suficiente— ¿Qué hacían tú y ese joven besándose? — preguntó acercándose a su hermana para tomarla de los hombros.

— Tranquila Anna— dijo mientras era sacudida con efusividad por Anna— Tú lo has dicho, nos estábamos besando— contestó tratando de que así se tranquilizara su hermana, pero con esa respuesta claro que eso no sucedería fácilmente.

— ¡Aaah! — Suspiró mientras escuchaba aquello— no debí de haber interrumpido— se reclamó a ella misma en voz alta— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho aquello? — le reclamó ahora a su hermana mientras la veía con indignación en sus ojos.

— Anna, creo que estas entendiendo mal— alegó Elsa mientras tomaba a su hermana de la muñeca y la dirigía al sofá más grande que había en la sala sentándolas a ambas en ese lugar.

— Yo ya no entiendo nada— fue lo que dijo mientras se deshacía en mil pensamientos cómo si el haberse rebanado los sesos todo el fin de semana no hubiese sido suficiente.

— Anna, lo que viste fue a mi molesto alumno Jack pasándose de listo en aquel momento— dijo con calma para hacer entrar en razón a su hermana pues no quería que pensara mal de aquello.

— ¿Del que habló Flynn? — preguntó mientras Elsa afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Anna yo ahora estoy con Hans, deja de hacerte toda una historia de fantasía en esa cabecita tuya— le pidió pues conocía muy bien a su hermana y estaba segura que eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

— Hans— dijo con una mueca descompuesta — deberías de aprovechar con Jack, está muy guapo y por lo que vi, no te es indiferente— puntualizó la menor.

— Anna, es un niño, inclusive tú eres más grande que él— Dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la loca mente de su hermana menor.

— ¿Y eso que importa? No se ve de prepa y tú no estás tan grande ¿Cuantos años le llevas? Uno, dos, tres… —Habló rápido mientras hacía cálculos con sus dedos— Además sino me equivoco tú le estabas respondiendo con alevosía y muy gustosa.

— Anna ¿Cómo dices eso? — regañó ofendida la mayor de que su hermana pensara así de ella.

— Esta bien, ¿Y qué te dijo hoy de que yo los hubiera interrumpido? — preguntó Anna ignorante del hecho de que su hermana le hubiese soltado un golpe al susodicho.

— Nada, después de que tú te fuiste lo golpee en el rostro y creo que le dolió tanto que hasta me ignoró por completo el día de hoy— relato la rubia a su hermana tratando de aparentar desinterés.

— Pero no estés triste ya verás cómo se le pasa — Picó Anna a su hermana pero también dándose cuenta de que no se le veía feliz después de todo.

— Olvida eso y pongamos la mesa para comer— ordenó mientras ambas se dirigían a la cocina para poder comer.

.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Haaaaaay, muero, ¿Qué trama ese Jack? ¿estara aplicando el tira y afloja? ¿Elsa ya pronto aceptara que tiene cierto interés por su egocéntrico y extraño alumno? ¿Jack es egocéntrico? Eso mas en el siguiente capitulo de A diez años luz del mañana. . . jajajajaajaja que loca estoy, sentí que describía el avance de alguna novela, serie o drama jajaja

Gracias a: Clary17, TPATFan16, Snow Heaven, , Nastinka, Ariel, hiikami, RuzuChan Poly, frozenheart55, Naara y los guest que me dejaron rvw… esperen… tuve más de 10 comentarios :D que alegría me ponen por demás feliz x)

Tendré que compensarlo… pero ¿Cómo? Ya sé mañana les subo un oneshot de Jelsa para celebrar tal acontecimiento

Por cierto, la canción es la de Madness de Muse, ok, lo admito, no puedo negar que es con la que me inspiré para hacer la historia… esa y unas pocas más que más adelante irán saliendo en el camino xD pero en esencia es esa canción la que más, no sé si me explique bien n.ñ

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia conmigo.

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y recuerden

**Always Be Yourself**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. No lo hago con algún fin de lucro. La historia solo tiene como fin entretenerlos y a mí divertirme. Ósea la historia si me pertenece. Gracias por sus ideas, esas les pertenecen a ustedes y a mí, no sean malos ;)… Ah y Hans es un idiota, perdón tenía que decirlo x)  
>Disfruten que esto es para ustedes.<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

— Y bien ¿Ya conseguiste todo lo que necesitamos?—Se escuchó que le preguntaban a Hans en el momento en que entró en aquella oficina sin poder ver el rostro de la persona que le hablaba,pues le daba la espalda debido a que se encontraba viendo la ciudad que se mostraba bajo el gran ventanal que se encontraba en su oficina.

— No, aun no doy con los papeles— Contestó el joven pelirrojo acercándose al escritorio de aquel sujeto— No sédónde los habrá escondido — Declaró.

— Más te vale que se los quietes pronto a tu noviecita o no querrás conocerme enojado— Le dijo dando vuelta en su gran silla giratoria mientras daba la cara— Te conviene hacer lo que prometiste, tú no me quieres de enemigo— Amenazó escupiendo con rabia sus palabras mientras se levantaba de su gran silla. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, alto, de un pálido blanco como la muerte misma y de oscuros ojos cómo sus intenciones.

— ¡Claro que no! Te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir— sentenció seguro de poder hacer lo que había prometido— Sólo vengo a pedirte un poco más de tiempo — Pidió concienzudamente.

—Tú sabes que no podemos esperarte por mucho—Dio la vuelta a su enorme escritorio y caminó acercándose a donde estaba el pelirrojo— Está bien, te daré un poco más de tiempo sólo por el hecho de que eres eficiente a la hora de actuar. Vete y quiero que cuando te vuelva a ver me des solamente buenas noticias— Lo despidió encaminándolo a la salida de su oficina.

— Cuenta con ello Pitch— Declaró el pelirrojo mientras salía de esa oficina a paso veloz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Señorita Elsa. Me permite un momento por favor— Salió en ese momento de su oficina el director de la escuela justo en el instante en que ella pasaba caminando cerca de ahí.

— Claro — Detuvo su elegante caminar interrumpiendo su camino cuando le llamó su superior.

— Pase a mi oficina un momento— Demandó haciendo que la rubia se rebanara la cabeza en tanto pensar que pudo haber hecho ella para que le llamara el director y pidiera ser privado.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?—Preguntó con educación ya dentro de la oficina y por más que pensó y pensó lo único que llegaba a su mente era el hecho de que ya hubiera llegado a los oídos de su superior el hecho de que cierto alumno peliblanco había pasado la gran parte de sus horas de clase echándole los perros, eso en un sentido muy figurado.

— Es sobre el alumno Overland— Sentenció provocando que ahí se incrementara el temor de la rubia.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Preguntó cautelosa haciéndose la desentendida.

— Quería agradecerle personalmente el hecho de que pudiera convencerlo de que participe en los concursos académicos— Dijo alegremente tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Disculpe?— El pequeño tramo que recorrió hasta llegar ahí temió por todo, inclusive que le darían de baja las _prácticas_, en todo había pensado menos en eso — ¿De qué habla?

— Hablo de qué gracias a usted el joven Overland ya se apuntó a los concursos académicos—Sonrió feliz de que ella hubiesen logrado animar a ese alumno de excepcional promedio.

— ¿Sólo para eso me quiere? — Preguntó la rubia temiendo aun por la respuesta.

— Pues sí, lamento si provoqué que se preocupara por alguna otra cosa— Se excusó algo apenado.

— No, no hay problema. Pero… ¿Cómo sabe que fui yo quien lo convenció? Sino me equivoco el profesor Krisroff es quien había ya hecho un sinfín de intentos, pudo haber sido él— hizo ver Elsa de que a lo mejor le estaban agradeciendo a la persona equivocada.

— No, se lo he preguntado directamente a Jack y me contestó que usted lo había persuadido de hacerlo— Contestó con su más radiante sonrisa— Bueno, sólo la quería para agradecerle eso, ya puede volver a sus labores.

— No hay de qué. Con su permiso— Se despidió cortésmente y salió con rumbo al aula más que sorprendida y extrañada por lo que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Jack, estas en mi lugar— Se plantó Hiccup justo frente al lugar donde se había instalado el peliblanco para la clase de dibujo.

— No, no lo creo— Le contestó Jack restándole importancia al hecho de que su amigo no se viera muy feliz que digamos.

— ¿Me quieres hacer enojar? Recuerda que soy cinta marrón en Kung Fu— Amenazó acercándose más a su amigo a modo de burla pero demostrando que no estaba para nada jugando.

— Y recuerda tú que soy buen amigo de Snotlout— puntualizó triunfante viendo cómo su amigo suspiró derrotado.

— A veces me pregunto por qué soy tu amigo— Preguntó indignado dirigiéndose al otro lugar para nada lejos de ahí— Y ni creas que te voy a regresar tu lugar cuando se te pase el berrinche— Declaró mientras se acomodaba en el restirador que el peliblanco había ocupado toda la semana anterior, hasta adelante justo al frente del escritorio de la maestra y justo ahora en medio de ella y el peliblanco.

— Buenas tardes jóvenes, tomen asiento para poder comenzar la clase — llegó en ese momento la maestra que les impartía esa materia.

— ¡Maestra! ¿Puedo pasar por favor?— Llegó corriendo en ese momento la chica de cabellera extravagante y expresiva efusividad del grupo,Toothiana.

— De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez que sucede— Puntualizó mientras veía que tan solo habían pasado dos minutos de la hora de entrada.

— Gracias— Sentenció corriendo a su lugar justo a un lado del peliblanco no queriendo tentar a la suerte.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos de la clase hubieran jurado que no la iba a dejar pasar pues esa profesora tenía la pinta de ser extremadamente estricta pero cierto era que se habían equivocado.

— ¿Qué haces en ese lugar? — Preguntó a Jack cuando lo vio sentado en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba su castaño amigo.

—Tooth, no interrumpas la clase de la profesora por favor— Le dijo apacible el peliblanco mientras señalaba a la maestra que tenía una mirada que demandaba orden.

— Bien comencemos— dijo la rubia— Hoy realizaremos el diamante — y antes de que la volvieran a interrumpir como era costumbre en esos alumnos, dio las indicaciones que se debían realizar para que el ejercicio saliera con éxito.

La mayor parte de la clase fue una interminable batalla de miradas entre Jack y Elsa, que tuvo como consecuencia que el chico que se encontraba en medio de ellos dos se estresara por el peso de ese duelo de miradas ocasionando que el joven castaño no siguiera las indicaciones que había hecho la maestra, al decidir hacer el trabajo a su manera y si ella le llamaba la atención por no haber seguido sus indicaciones, élse defendería diciendo que ella y Jack tenían la culpa por haberlo estresado durante la clase y que se había visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo para que no continuara siendo así.

— Muy buen trabajo Overland, se ve que sabes trabajar con los lapiceros del .7— Habló la rubia con su mejor tono controlado tratando de que no le fallara la voz al momento de hablarle a él en particular.

— Si quiere puede conservarlo— Ofreció con altanería en su hablar provocando que la rubia se enfadara por algo que no estaba tan segura que era, pero continuando con su silencioso duelo de miradas.

— Bien, lo conservaré — Dijo tratando de mostrar que le restaba importancia mientras ponía el dibujo sobre el escritorio y tomaba el que le había entregado Hiccup — Que hermoso— susurró mientras veía con admiración el trabajo que había realizado el chico al combinar varios colores haciendo que el trabajo se viera único y original.

— Pensé que le molestaría que hubiera utilizado puntillas de colores— Admitió un poco avergonzado y esperando que la maestra le llamara la atención por no seguir las indicaciones.

— Yo no soy nadie para privar a un artista para que realice su arte— Dijo aun impresionada por el trabajo del castaño— ¿Te importaría si lo conservo?

— No. Al contrario, me alaga — sentenció encaminándose lentamente a su lugar sintiendo como su peliblanco amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada muerto de celos.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta el final de la clase donde el primero en salir corriendo de ahí había sido el peliblanco, junto a más alumnos con prisa de salir de ese lugar, pues al ser martes esa era su última clase de ese día; después la maestra finalmente salió de ahí, quedando solamente Hiccup y Tooth tomándose su debido tiempo para guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Encaró Jack a Hiccup en el momento en que el castaño salió con su usual paso lento del salón preguntando con todos los celos habidos y por haber en todo su ser, mientras lo empujaba con fuerza haciendo que casi tropezara el castaño.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡¿Estas loco?!— preguntó igualmente alterado Hiccup recuperándose de la sorpresa que le había provocado Jack.

— Oigan chicos…— Apareció Tooth deteniendo su hablar al ver la escena— ¿Qué pasa, por qué están peleando?— preguntó mientras veía como estaban forcejeando los dos jóvenes con los que solía pasar el tiempo en esa escuela y últimamente parte de sus tardes y fines de semana.

— Pasa que ya no quiero ser amigo de este idiota— Exclamó Jack separándose de Hiccup.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo tampoco quiero a un estúpido de amigo—Apuntó el castaño igual de alterado que el peliblanco.

— Pero… ¿De qué me perdí?— Preguntó Tooth mientras veía como cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente hacia sus hogares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Hey, Elsa— Escuchó la rubia como la llamaba cierto castaño con barba de chivo en el momento que salía de la escuela.

— Hola chicos ¿Qué tal les va su día?— Saludó con educación la rubia a sus dos compañeros de _trabajo_llegando a su lado_._

—Excelente cómo siempre y estábamos pensando que tal vez…— comenzó diciendo el castaño.

— No, yo no— Atajó el rubio.

— Si tú también no te hagas el tonto— Sentenció Flynn viendo al rubio— Los dos estábamos pensando en tomarte la palabra e ir a comer a tu…

— Elsa cariño ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?— Llegó en ese preciso momento cierto pelirrojo tomándola de la cintura y robando un efusivo beso a su novia quien no estaba acostumbrada a esa manera de actuar por parte de su novio.

— ¿Hans?— Preguntó sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando mientras que su novio veía con detenimiento a los dos hombres que se encontraban con SU novia.

— ¿Si amor? Permíteme presentarme — Le dijo colocando con suavidad un dedo en sus labios para que ella guardara silencio— Buenas tardes apreciables caballeros, mi nombre es Hans Westergaard y soy el novio de esta maravillosa mujer— Se presentó educadamente pero para su desgracia ellos dos ya habían tenido una primera impresión acerca de él que difícilmente cambiarían de parecer.

— Mucho gusto Westergaard, nosotros somos compañeros de Elsa del _trabajo_ y si nos disculpas ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos— Dijo Flynn mientras jalaba al rubio del hombro obviando el hecho de que no dijeron sus nombres al pelirrojo— Hasta mañana Elsa— se despidió de lejos de la única mujer mientras un extrañado Kristoff sólo se despedía agitando la mano mientras era arrastrado por su amigo.

— Que extraños son— Comentó sin dejar de observarlos con detenimiento recordando donde los había visto, ellos eran los responsables de que su novia hubiera actuado de aquella forma el fin de semana pasado.

— Si, algo… No recuerdo que hayas dicho que vendrías por mí— Dijo Elsa mientras Hans la tomaba de la mano guiando su camino al automóvil.

— Quería darte una sorpresa ¿No puede un novio hacer eso por su novia?

— Bien, vamos a comer, le diré a Anna que no me espere— Dijo mientras se dejaba guiar.

— Sabes que por mí no hay problema en ir a tu casa

— Después del escándalo que armaste el sábado yo creo que para mi hermana si—Puntualizó acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de su novio.

— Elsa, ya me disculpe mil veces contigo, podríamos hablar de algo más por favor—Pidió encaminándose a su lugar predilecto para comer, guardando así los dos silencio, pues no había nada más que decir.

— Oye amor ¿Dónde tienes el testamento y los papeles esos que me mostraste cuando se cambiaron de casa?— Preguntó cómo no prestando mucha atención en la plática así como si hubiera sido un tema al azar.

— ¿Papeles? ¿Para qué quieres saber tú eso?— Cuestionó viendo y no viendo el camino.

— No sé, dos chicas solas con papeles con ese contenido, yo creo que sería mejor llevarlos al banco o algún lugar seguro— Alegó continuando con su manejar.

— No es necesario, en la casa están bien— Le contestó no sabiendo las intenciones de su novio al saber esa información.

— Creo que tienes razón, para que querrían algo que ni para ti es importante—Dijo sabiéndose triunfador al saber esa información que sabría muy bien cuando y como aprovecharla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya casi terminaba la semana y esa iba a ser la última de _trabajo ligero_ antes de comenzar a colaborar también con el arquitecto St. North, y para buena fortuna, Elsa ya se había adaptado con velocidad al ritmo de trabajo de esa escuela. Ese día era jueves y al igual que los lunes el horario demandaba su presencia antes del receso, por lo que disponía de su tiempo libre desde temprano.

Al terminar ese día la clase, afirmó que en definitiva Jack y su amiguito Hiccup tenían un ambiente de hostilidad entre ellos dos, algo extraño pues ella tenía entendido que eran buenos amigos, incluso recordaba que había visto a ambos el fin de semana pasado en "El patito modosito" al ladode su compañera gritona y de extravagante cabellera Tooth, en compañía de más personas, pero ellos tres al fin y al cabo, no como ahora que se veían alejados uno del otro e ignorando ambos a la extravagante muchacha.

Eso la llevó a pensar también en el golpe que le había propinado a su alumno y cómo para su alivio ya no había rastro de que había estado morado anteriormente. Inclusive con eso pareciera que Jack había cambiado su táctica de descarada coquetería a sutil galantería, y era algo que le agradecía infinitamente ya que de verdad no quería problemas en esa escuela.

— _¿Qué habrá sucedido con esos dos?_— Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a ese lugar al que ella era asidua a asistir desde que era estudiante de primaria, la biblioteca.

Mientras pasaba por unas aulas, que más bien parecían alguna especie de taller por el tamaño del recinto, escuchó cómo alguien al parecer interpretaba una suave melodía de piano. No dudó ni un segundo en cambiar el rumbo de su camino sólo por descubrir quién era capaz de tocar con perfección esa melodía, que a pesar de que era triste no dejaba de ser hermosa. Tuvo que abrir lentamente la puerta pues las ventanas estaban chicas y en lo alto por lo que no tenía la opción de espiar a menos de que contara con una escalera. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir al chico en quien se encontraba pensando no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, que no tienes clase? — Fue lo primero que preguntó en el momento en que el chico terminaba de tocar esa triste melodía.

— No me apetecía entrar— Contestó sincero y cortante.

— Tocas muy bien el piano—Aún no sabía que fuerza sobrehumana la había obligado a quedarse ahí, acercarse a él y hablarle — Dime Overland ¿No sabrás interpretar alguna otra melodía menos… deprimente?— O tratar de entablar una plática con él, recibiendo solo una mirada intensamente penetrante por parte del peliblanco.

— ¿Cómo la de Fur Elise? — Preguntó cambiando su mirada por una totalmente diferente a como la había estado viendo esa semana, una mirada más divertida pero sin ese tono sugerente que lo había caracterizado la semana anterior.

— Que tonto eres— Expresó cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía levemente y se acercaba al banco donde estaba sentado él haciéndose un espacio para poder sentarse ella.

— Yo podría tocar cualquier cosa que te imagines— Y ahí estaba nuevamente él, tuteándola, cosa que secretamente había extrañado ella en esa semana.

— Anda, adelante,impresióname— Lo desafió creyendo que no aceptaría el reto.

Así el peliblanco comenzó a tocar con ágil habilidad una melodía que provocó que su maestra abriera a no más poder los ojos causa de la sorpresa que se había llevado al escuchar, pues en su vida hubiera imaginado que él la sabría— _Caminando al centro de la ciudad, caminando rápido, las caras pasan, y aun estoy cerca de casa_— Cantó el joven estudiante con una suave voz aguda y sonriendo muy divertido mientras continuaba tocando con suavidad las teclas de aquel piano.

—_Con mirada perdida avanzo sólo siguiendo mi camino, saludando a través de la multitud_—Cantó mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que iba tocando.

—_y te necesito_—Volteo a verla sugestivamente— _y te extraño_— Volvió a verla con intensidad — _Y me pregunto… si pudiera caer dentro del cielo ¿Crees que el tiempo me pasaría de largo? Porque sabes caminaría un millar de millas si pudiera al menos verte esta noche_—Terminó la estrofa nuevamente viéndola ahora con una fingida mirada insinuante.

—_Es siempre en momentos como este que pienso en ti, y me pregunto si tú también piensas en mí,_—Cantó mientras tocaba y la veía con una mirada graciosa haciendo un puchero—_ Porque todo esta tanmal y no te pertenezco ysólo vivo de tu preciosorecuerdo_ — Eso lo cantó ahora con un mira distinta, esa ya no era jocosa_,_más bien pareciera que todo lo que decía esa canción era enserio—_ porque te necesito y te extraño y ahora me pregunto…_— Volvió a cantar riendo y acompañado de un quedo coro proveniente de la rubia que también se encontraba riendo de lo que estaban haciendo.

— _Yo no quiero hacerte saber, yo me ahogo en tu recuerdo, yo no quiero dejar pasar esto y yo no sé…_— Ahora cantó con el mismo tono agudo solamente él y sin dejar de tocar la melodía en el piano — _ Si pudiéramos caer dentro del cielo ¿Crees que el tiempo nos pasaría de largo? Porque sabes que caminaría un millar de millas solo por verte esta noche_—sentenció viéndola con intensidad y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— Excelente interpretación— Aplaudió la rubia acompañada de una suave y elegante risa por la canción que acababa de interpretar el peliblanco y provocando que él interrumpiera su intención— No hubiera imaginado que te gustaba esa canción ni mucho menos que la sabías interpretar— Jack sólo sonrió apenado.

— Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo le prometí a mi hermana menor que la aprendería a tocar para ella— Declaró aun cohibido por la razón de saber aquella canción tan de chica.

— Que buen hermano eres, no cualquiera hace eso—Expresó conmovida la joven maestra por la causa del chico.

— Si— dijo con una mirada medio pérdida— Entonces ¿Esa esta mejor que la anterior? — Preguntó sonriente y dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que se hablaban con familiaridad.

— Pues definitivamente te ves más atractivo sonriendo y no con esa cara de amargado que tenías cuando llegué—Alto, paren el mundo y regrésenlodiez segundos antes ¿Qué le había dicho ella?

El peliblanco no dijo nada porque sabía que si abría la boca rompería ese momento y la verdad no creía posible que volviera a pasar algo así pronto, aunque siendo sinceros eso no le quitaba la enorme sonrisa de tonto que tenía en el rostro.

— Olvida eso…— Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver el rostro de su alumno pues sabía que si lo veía diría solo tonterías— Oye Jack, gracias por inscribirte a los concursos— Agradeció encontrando en eso una perfecta salida a su torpeza.

— No hay problema— Sonrió cuando se vieron nuevamente a los ojos— Lo que sea por usted— Le declaró mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido.

— Hay Jack— Susurró despacio mientras cerraba los ojos en búsqueda de fingida paciencia— Oye… — pensó un momento si lanzar la pregunta o quedarse con la duda— ¿Horrendous y tú están peleados?

Jack pensó lo irónico que estaba siendo eso, pues la "causante" de esa absurda pela le estaba preguntando por la misma — Es una tontería — declaró con pena comenzando a tocar nuevamente el piano.

— Pues si es una tontería con mayor razón deberían de hacer las paces, ninguna amistad vale tan poco por una tontería— Jackdejó de tocar el piano y la vio con una mirada que no supo identificar ella, pero al final de cuentas él mismo ya había decidido eso no mucho atrás.

— Entonces ¿Estamos bien?— Cuestionó en ese momento la rubia ofreciéndole su mano en son de paz.

— Estamos bien— La observó un instante para después estrechar su mano y sonreírle con sinceridad.

— Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar como gente civilizada y no con peleas por tus absurdas payasadas, ¿Ves como si podemos llevar la fiesta en paz y tranquilos?

— Pero no son payasadas— Se ofendió el joven al escuchar lo que ella pensaba de él, pues le había dicho payaso sutilmente.

— Esa forma de actuar si lo es

— Te equivocas— Volvió a tutearla— Tú de verdad me gustas y mi interés por ti es serio— Su declaración provocó que la rubia no supiera que decir pues su sinceridad la había dejado sin palabras.

— Jack, tú sabes que tengo pareja— Fue la excusa que vanamente creyó la ayudaría a dejarle ese tema en claro a él.

— ¿Y? no soy celoso— Pero si mentiroso, si por sus celos había peleado con su mejor amigo— A parte es novio no prometido o esposo— Arremetió.

— Soy mayor que tú— Al ir hablando, Elsa parecía como si también se quisiera convencer a ella misma de las razones por las cuales ellos dos no podrían ser algo más de nuevos buenos conocidos.

— Que tontería… A mí eso no me interesa, además estoy seguro que no me llevas mucho— Se mostró seguro ante ella mientras acortaba el espacio que los separaba ese banco en el que ambos aún se encontraban.

— Soy tu maestra— Puntualizó mientras continuaba con su lista tratando de hacer entrar en razón... a los dos.

— Ya mejor ahórrate el teatro y dime que no te intereso en lo absoluto y listo— Dijo mientras se volvía a alejar de ella y volteaba su rostro al lado contrario que ella se encontraba no quería ver la cara de ella de victoria al él estar dándose por vencido.

Y para sorpresa de ambos ella se encontró incapaz de aceptar lo que le había dicho el peliblanco, quien al no escuchar nada de la boca de la rubia regresó su mirada azul a ella en busca de una respuesta sólo encontrando una mirada contrariada por parte de ella.

— Si me dices en este momento que te deje en paz lo hago— Dijo el peliblanco al darse cuenta que no le era para nada indiferente a ella.

— No sería correcto — Fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia no sabiendo que decir.

— ¿Quién dijo que la vida era correcta? Solo déjate llevar— Le aconsejó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella peligrosamente.

— Pero…—Susurró deteniéndose incapaz de decir algo más pues ya se encontraba muy cerca el rostro de Jack.

— Sólo vive el momento— Recomendó y fue lo último que dijo Jack antes de que la tomara entre sus brazos y acortara la distancia entre sus labios y rompiera la larga espera de tan ansiado beso, beso que comenzó con un ligero roce de labios que inició el chico esperando que así ella diera su aprobación, lo cual no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo pues casi al instante, ella pegó más sus labios a los de él dando su entero consentimiento.

Eso era muchísimo mejor que la gloria y si acaso eso era un sueño no quería que lo despertaran por nada del mundo, por fin estaba besando con su entero consentimiento a la chica que lo hacía cometer estupideces y lo traía por las nubes, mientras continuaban con el beso, sintió como ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y profundizaba aún más el beso mientras dirigía una de sus manos con lentitud hasta su cuello, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco y era consiente de que si seguían así no dudaba que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara y no quería lidiar en ese momento con eso así que se vio en la penosa necesidad de bajar la intensidad.

— Dime en este momento que no lo disfrutaste— Alegó entrecortadamente Jack tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

— Sabes que no es lo correcto— Fue lo único que atinó a decir Elsa no rompiendo el agarre que tenía en el chico.

— Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas— Sonrió feliz de que se encontraran así ellos dos, ni siquiera siendo consciente de lo que decía.

— A nadie le gusta el caos— Le respondió cerrando los ojos y riendo de la plática que estaban teniendo ellos dos—

— Si estas igual de feliz que yo no digas nada— Pidió en el momento en que volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella.

— Solo déjame arreglar mi desastre— Pidió Elsa cuando termino ese suave beso mientras se separaba de él y se levantaba del banco.

— Yo te espero— fue lo único que dijo Jack mientras le guiñaba el ojo feliz mientras veía como ella salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí, pues más feliz no podía estar. Solo tenía que hacer las paces con Hiccup Y Tooth y todo sería perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haaaaaaa… tengo mucho frío Dx el lugar donde vivo tiene un clima que… a su mecha, que hasta con guantes estoy escribiendo, no es excusa pero también por eso tarde en subir el capn.n'

Hey que tal, como va su inicio de fin de semana?Jajajaja inicio de fin, creo que eso no está bien dicho xD

Oh por Dios, juro que no tenía planeado escribir eso O.O eso se escribió solo, bueno yo pero se dio sin pensarlo mucho y sin siquiera premeditarlo, en realidad lo subo en caliente antes de que me arrepienta y vuelva a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, que no sería la primera vez que hago eso, digo ya hasta salió Pitch y juro que nunca había pensado en meterlo en la historia pero como dije este capítulo se escribió solo. Así que si hay faltas de ortografía o alguna incoherencia por ahí es debido a eso x)

La canción es la de OneThousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton… no me demanden no lucro lo juro T.T jajajaja si pueden escucharla mientras leen la parte en que Jack la canta entenderán porque me meaba de la risa mientras escribía esa parte xD

Hans :/ya está sacando el cobre :(

Hoy no salió Flynn mucho…jajajaja me encanta escribirlo, es tan cool B-) jajajaja

Bueno ya fue mucho blablabla, ahora los agradecimientos por los coment a: ** , Snow Heaven, Nastinka, RuzuChanPoly, , TPATFan 16, frozenheart55 y hiikami.** Ustedes son mi razón de continuar y seguir aquí les amo 3 … y los que no se animan a comentar también aunque no puedo agradecerles personalmente pero mientras sigan leyendo yo continuare la historia sd q:

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y recuerden siempre

**Always Be Yourself**;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, la historia sí, no lo hago con algún fin de lucro y… ah cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia :P**

**Capítulo VII**

Ese día como cada jueves, por la tarde Hiccup tenía entrenamiento de kung fu, actividad que a decir verdad a él no le había apetecido practicar nunca pero que se vio obligado a realizar por exigencia de su padre: Stoick the vast.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con sorpresa el castaño en el momento que salió del edificio y vio a un Jack que al parecer aguardaba por él.

— Vine a disculparme— Le contestó el peliblanco mientras caminaba al lado suyo dejándolo sumamente extrañado.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué? — Habló tratando de hacerse el desentendido, pues en los años que tenía de conocer a Jack, sabía muy bien que la mejor forma de enmendar sus riñas era simplemente olvidándolas.

— Me comporté como un completo idiota— Dijo mientras detenía su caminar provocando que el castaño también lo hiciera— Desquite mis celos con alguien que no lo merecía y por eso te pido perdón.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Jack? — Hiccup repasó rápidamente en su mente cuantas veces el peliblanco se había disculpado con él por todos aquellos malos tratos a los que había sido víctima por parte de su amigo y también de Tooth, y afirmó que nunca antes había ocurrido.

— Que gracioso— expresó con sarcasmo y algo de gracia el peliblanco— Entonces estamos bien ¿cierto? — Preguntó mientras extendía su puño derecho para firmar de esa forma la paz con su muy querido y estimado amigo.

— Estamos bien— Contestó el castaño mostrando una sonrisa y chocando su puño con el de su amigo— Entonces por fin te diste cuenta que lo mejor es dejar el asunto del cortejo por lo sano y en paz, quiero suponer— Dijo Hiccup mientras se encaminaba a una banca de un pequeño parque cercano a su escuela de Kung fu.

— Noup, todo lo contrario— Le contesto mientras veía como el castaño se sentaba en una de las bancas y él quedaba frente a él de pie— Adivina ¿Quien acaba de tener una sesión de sensuales, deliciosos y fogosos besos con Elsa? — le preguntó con entusiasmo sin disimulo en su felicidad.

— Huy que atrevido, la llamas por su nombre. Adivinaré ¿Su novio el pelirrojo? — Le contestó con burla en su voz mientras veía como cambiaba el semblante del peliblanco por una cara de pocos amigos.

— Ja ja— dijo con nula gracia— Claro que no— cambió su cara por una completamente distinta— ¡Yo! — Se apuntó a sí mismo mientras le mostraba su radiante sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo con entera felicidad.

— No…— Alegó divertido el castaño mientras veía que su mejor amigo no dejaba de sonreír— No…— volvió a decir esperando que ahora si aceptara que era broma, pero parecía ser que eso no iba a pasar— ¡NO!— Grande fue su sorpresa que inclusive se puso de pie para comprobarlo— Pero ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Cuándo? ¿Es mentira verdad? — Era lo único que salía de la boca del joven castaño.

— Si, ¿Cómo? No sabría decírtelo ¿Cuándo? Hoy en la escuela y es la pura verdad— Contestó ensanchando su sonrisa si es que eso era posible.

— Jack, estás jugando con fuego— Suspiró resignado Hiccup de que su mejor amigo hiciera locuras, tal vez era un poco de envidia la que le tenía al peliblanco debido a que él se atrevía hacer lo que deseaba y no era como él, que ni siquiera se animaba a hablarle a la chica que le gustaba solo por pura cobardía. No cabía duda de que Jack se estaba convirtiendo en su héroe.

—Sí, ella es tan apasionada — Dijo totalmente atontado por los recuerdos de ese día mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño, y el castaño trataba de no imaginar aquello, pues no concebía la idea de que su joven y correcta maestra respondiera de igual forma a los sentimientos a su amigo.

— Si es verdad o no, me alegra ver que ya te has perdonado — Soltó ganándose una sonrisa sincera de parte del peliblanco — ¿Y cuándo le contarás a Tooth?

— En estos momentos, vamos— se levantó de golpe tomando al castaño de su sudadera arrastrándolo con él mientras se encaminaban a la casa de su amiga la extrovertida y alegre Tooth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día sin duda alguna había sido una locura, aún no entendía como había sido posible que ella se dejara llevar de aquella manera, es decir, a estas alturas sería muy tonto y ya no podía negarse a sí misma que se sentía atraída por su _alumno_ Jackson, pero también tenía que recordar que ella, etre otras cosas, estaba con alguien a quien hasta ese punto no lo tenía en cuenta, lo había olvidado por completo, ya fuera que se dieran las cosas con Jack o no, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Hans lo más pronto posible. Esa maraña de pensamientos se desarrollaba en su cabeza mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Hans diciéndole que quería hablar con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento en que Hans recibió el mensaje de su novia en el cual citaba la frase "Necesito hablar contigo" supo de inmediato que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía dejar que Elsa lo alejara de él, no en esos momentos que se encontraba tan cerca de lograr su cometido. Así que tomó medidas drásticas para ganar un poco de tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Tooth?— Saludó Jack al señor que le abrió la puerta, un hombre de estatura baja, regordete y de cabellera dorada, quien sólo hizo un ademan de saludo, indicó que lo siguieran hasta la sala y soltó un sencillo _permítanme un segundo ahora baja_, mientras se encaminaba a la parte de arriba seguramente yendo por su hija.

— El papá de Tooth no habla mucho cierto— Alegó Hiccup a Jack mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— Así es— Contestó una Tooth que entraba en esos momentos al lugar— Hola chicos ¿Qué sucede que no pudieron esperar hasta mañana? — preguntó con su habitual carisma mientras se sentaba en el sillón más chico, quedando de frente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en el sillón mediano.

— Algo que ni en mil años adivinarías— Fue el castaño quien habló primero.

— No me digan, Jack se declaró por milésima vez y ahora si fue correspondido— Dijo Tooth viéndolos como si eso fuera una opción viable.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — Preguntó sorprendido Jack con emoción en su habla.

— No, ya enserio ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó sonriente esperando con paciencia la razón de su visita.

— Eso, pasó que aquí nuestro queridísimo y apreciado amigo jura que le han correspondido a sus sentimientos— Expresó Hiccup mientras le pasaba su brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo a su amigo.

— ¡ ¿De verdad?! ¡Que emoción! pero como sucedió, no me están tomando el pelo verdad— Decir que la felicidad embriagaba a una persona como lo es Tooth, era algo que muy a menudo sucedía, pero que el causante fuera la felicidad de alguno de sus amigos era algo que realmente la llenaba de regocijo y mucha felicidad.

— Claro que es verdad, no ves la cara de tonto que ni volviendo a nacer se le quita— Se burló el castaño mientras le apretaba los cachetes al peliblanco y este solo reía de la situación.

— ¿Entonces ya no están peleados? — Preguntó aún más emocionada.

— Señorita, lamentamos decirle que no sabemos de lo que está hablando en estos momentos— Dijo Jack imitando la voz de alguna operadora en tono de broma mientras el castaño soltaba una carcajada por el mal chiste de su amigo.

— Que tontos son— les lanzó a cada uno un cojín en la cabeza por haber sido tan desconsiderados al haber peleado sin razón alguna— Esto merece un brindis… Pero siento decir que solo tengo jugo de naranja, no importa ya vengo— salió de la sala y en menos de lo que canta un gallo regresó con tres vasos llenos del refrescante jugo de naranja.

— Por el gigantesco paso a la aclamada victoria de nuestro amigo— Exclamó Hiccup alzando su vaso.

— Por la larga vida a esta amistad— Alzó ahora su vaso Jack.

— Por más días como estos llenos de victorias— Fue lo que dijo Tooth mientras alzaba su vaso y chocaban sus vasos en un extraño y cálido brindis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Elsa, que bueno que ya llegaste, creí que hoy te desocupabas temprano— La recibió Anna mientras regresaba a la cocina a continuar elaborando la merienda de ese día.

— Disculpa Anna, necesitaba despejar mi mente y salí a caminar, olvidé que me tocaba hacer la comida a mí hoy— Se disculpó mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero y se dirigía hacia la cocina para ayudar a su hermana.

— No te preocupes, si gustas ve a cambiarte mientras yo coloco la mesa— le sonrió mientras apagaba la estufa y servía los platos.

— ¿Y qué te tiene tan pensativa? — Preguntó Anna cuando se sentó en la mesa viendo los animos de su hermana mayor.

— Cosas de la escuela, mañana es el último día que tendré libre en la tarde entre semana, el lunes comienzo a asistir por las tardes con el señor Nicholas… ¿qué te parece si lo aprovechamos y salimos?

— Lo dices enserio, ahora si hay que hacer noche de chicas— Habló Anna emocionada, mientras comenzaba a comer

—Después de comer le hablo a Rapunzel para invitarla— Dijo Elsa probando un poco de su comida.

— Oye ¿Y si hacemos lo que dijo Flynn? — Propuso la menor recordando lo que había dicho el joven compañero de Elsa la vez que habían salido con ellos

— ¿Flynn? ¿Qué dijo Flynn? — Elsa realmente no recordaba a que se refería Anna, pues su compañero había sido el que más había hablado y de muchos temas.

— Veamos películas de comedia romántica, mientras comemos helado y hablamos de chico guapos— Hablo mientras imaginaba como sería esa situación

— Me parece bien— Y recordó que tenía la intención de hablar con Hans, pero todo pareciera indicar que eso tenía que esperar un día más.

Esa noche la rubia no podo cerrar los ojos tan fácilmente, debido a que no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza el hecho de que le había dado luz verde a Jack cuando le pidió tiempo para su ordenar varios aspectos en su vida, comenzando con el hecho de qué hacer con Hans, ella estaba segura que si le decía a su hermana o inclusive a Rapunzel que tenía la intención de terminar su relación con el pelirrojo seguramente Anna brincaría de la felicidad y Rapunzel le daría su apoyo fuese cual fuera su decisión. Esa dichosa _noche de chicas_ le vendría muy bien para escuchar opiniones ajenas al hecho de terminar con Hans. Aunque si lo analizaba no estaba tan segura de contarles a Anna y Rapunzel acerca de lo acontecido con Jack, es algo de lo que no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ello. Ya mañana vería si les contaba acerca de la situación que estaba iniciando con el peliblanco o les platicaría más adelante en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tengo vergüenza al publicar después de… quince días, no sé, solo sé que fue hace mucho y para colmo con uno de los caps más cortos que he escrito hasta ahora u.u discúlpenme la vida por eso, pero tenía que reconciliar a esos dos D:

Que les puedo decir aparte de que no era mi intención tardar… la película de HTTYD2 tiene la culpa D:!

Bueno tengo que platicarles que yo aún no había visto esa pelicula, y aunque yo misma me spoilere… eso, ya sabía de lo que trataba, pero hay una gran diferencia en medio saber a verlo y me dio para abajo cuando la vi u.u estoy casi segura que a Hipo le bajan la novia en la que viene… xD jajajajaja, no ya enserio, no he tenido tiempo ni para dormir y eso que yo amo dormir, y los tiempos libres que he tenido los he aprovechado para salir, socializar, ponerme al día con mis series, entre otras cosas. ¿A que viene todo esto? No sé, tengo sueño y quiero dormir jaajajaja hoy aplica lo que dice la canción POR FIN ES VIERNES… lo bueno/malo es que saldré y probablemente duerma hasta mañana u.u jaaajaja estoy divagando ya cállenme por favor, no recuerdo cual era el punto de decir todo esto.

BTW, gracias a: Snow Heaven, Nastinka, TPATFan16, lachulevidegaray, RuzuChan Poly, Ariel, frozenheart55, vmoon975, Clary17 y Naara. Ustedes hacen felices mis días

También gracias a esos nuevos favoritos y fallows que han dado en el transcurso de este cap

No me queda más que decirles que tengan un excelente fin de semana y recuerden

**Always Be Yourself **

Nos leemos en tres ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Ningún personaje que aparece en este fic me pertenece, le pertenecen a Disney y los que no le pertenecen a Disney le pertenecen a DreamWorks y viceversa. La historia sí es de mi autoría. No lo hago con algún fin de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad suele pasar ;)  
>Creo que es todo.<strong>

**Capitulo VIII**

Elsa no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo no sentía tanta ansiedad como la que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, desde que había comenzado sus dichosas prácticas en esa escuela era presa de la ansiedad constantemente, ni que decir en esos instantes, aún no sabía ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a actuar Jack y por ende tampoco sabía cómo actuaría ella, llegó así a la conclusión de continuar actuando como si nada estuviese pasando entre ellos. Pero para su desgracia y salud mental necesitaba por todos los medios distraerse, fue por eso que decidió dirigirse temprano a la escuela llevando un libro, eso con facilidad la ayudaría a dejar de pensar tanto en cierto chico peliblanco.

— Le tienes que decir. Sabes que de cualquier forma se va a enterar— Después de mucho tiempo de haber llegado y estar leyendo su libro, escuchó la voz de Kristoff que se acercaba hasta la sala de profesores donde ella se encontraba.

— Pero no de mí, es decir, tengo miedo— Era ahora la voz de Eugene haciendo pucheros la que se oía detrás de la puerta del lugar— No sé si se va a enojar… Hola Elsa, no esperaba verte aquí todavía— Cuando entraron ambos hombres a la sala no esperaban ver ahí a la rubia en esos momentos, tenían entendido que ella llegaría en algunos minutos más, es por ese motivo que el rubio se sorprendió y el castaño se asustó un poco.

— Buen día chicos— saludó sencillamente la joven maestra con educación y ese toque de elegancia que era tan característico en ella— Bueno, quise aprovechar un poco del espacio de la sala para leer cómodamente sin reparar en el tiempo, es por eso que vine antes de mi hora— Confesó mostrando el libro que se encontraba en sus manos.

— Muy bien pensado. Oye Elsa y… ¿Hoy saldrán nuevamente tú y las chicas? — Preguntó como si se tratara de un tema al azar, el castaño.

— No, hoy tendremos esa noche de chicas donde tan sólo hablaremos, veremos películas y comeremos comida con altos contenidos en carbohidratos—Al escuchar eso el castaño ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio una mirada muy significativa a su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — No pudo evitar preguntar la rubia al ver como actuaban extrañamente los dos hombres ahí.

— Nada, es solo que me intriga saber de qué pueden platicar tres chicas que no se han visto ¿En cuánto? ¿Un día, dos días? — Habló Eugene cruzando los brazos no sabiendo cómo actuar.

— Una semana— corrigió sin darle importancia la rubia, a pesar de que el joven de la barba de chivo se mostraba inquieto y nervioso.

— Una semana, ¿Qué podría haberles pasado en una semana? — En ese punto el castaño ya no sabía ni porque continuaba hablando, así su amigo el rubio en una petición silenciosa le ordeno que mejor dejara de hablar.

— Que raro estas comportándote hoy— Dijo Elsa mientras lo veía con una extraña cara al ver como estaba actuaba el castaño— Mejor iré a checar mi hora de entrada, ya vengo— salió de ahí dejando sus cosas, pues aún faltaban algunos minutos más para el inicio de su clase.

No cabía duda alguna, ese día era su día de suerte, mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela cierto peliblanco, vio como la chica dueña de sus sueños salía de las oficinas administrativas y caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, echó un vistazo rápido a la hora para descubrir que aún faltaban unos quince minutos para entrar a la clase de dibujo. Volteó rápido a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie anduviera por ahí y se acercó a ella sigilosamente tomándola velozmente en un abrazo delicado tapando su boca con suavidad y desapareciendo dentro de uno de los laboratorios que oportunamente se encontraba vacío.

— ¡Jack me asustaste! — Fue lo primero que dijo Elsa cuando se vio libre del repentino agarre del peliblanco.

— Discúlpame esa no fue mi intención— Habló con alegría sin soltarla del todo, pues en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que él aún la tenía tomada de la mano, la cual parecía que no tenía la intención de soltar.

— ¿Qué no deberías de estar en clase? — Preguntó la rubia con sorpresa de verlo ahí en esos momentos.

— Se supone, pero terminé antes el examen y me sacaron para no distraer a los demás— Confesó un poco apenado del motivo de estar ahí— Pero me alegra de que así hubiera sucedido— mientras terminaba de hablar la acercó más a él lentamente para no asustarla de nuevo.

— Que travieso eres— Se dejó arrastrar inconsciente mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía imaginando a un Jack molestando a sus compañeros en un examen por haber terminado antes que ellos, y claro, también no siendo consciente de que en esos momentos estaba cómoda en esa situación a solas con él.

— No, es solo que me aburría sin hacer nada y comencé a tratar de platicar con Hiccup y Tooth, por poco y les recogen el examen— Confesó Jack aún más apenado por eso.

— Entonces ya no están peleados tú y tu amigo— Hizo una declaración la chica que le sonó muy parecida a la que había hecho su amiga Tooth la noche anterior.

— No sé de qué me hablas— Dijo el peliblanco aún más avergonzado de que hasta ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

— ¿Y a que se debía su pelea? — hasta ese punto ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que se encontraban hablando con suma confianza como si fueran los mejores amigos en la vida.

— Me apenaría mucho confesar eso, especialmente a ti— declaró dedicándole una mirada muy significativa.

— No me digas, algo no te gustó y le echaste la culpa a él— Indagó sin dejar de lado esa atmosfera de comodidad y confianza que habían creado ellos dos.

— Que brillante es profesora Arrendel — Exclamó divertido el peliblanco al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

— Es "de Arendelle" y si, no lo puedo evitar— le contestó de igual forma siguiendo su juego.

— Disculpe mi lady, mi torpeza — Exclamo haciendo una leve reverencia, tomando de nuevo su mano y depositando un suave beso en el dorso.

— Se nos va hacer tarde para ir a clase—Dijo la rubia sin soltar su mano ni moverse de ahí.

— Deja asomarme para ver que no esté nadie — Tampoco hizo él el amague o intento de moverse de ese lugar pues sabía que si se movían de ahí se rompería ese escenario que habían creado entre ellos dos.

— Vamos—Después de unos segundos de haberse quedado solo observándose a los ojos, la guió aún tomados de la mano hasta la puerta e hizo algo que la volvió a dejar sorprendida, la tomó con sus dos manos por ambos lados de la cara y depositó sus labios en los de ella en un suave, lento y cálido beso.

— No hay nadie a la vista, ve tú primero— La rubia estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se rompió el contacto de sus labios.

— Ah, sí, no vayas a llegar tarde a la clase— Se espabiló y lo siguiente no se lo esperó ni ella, antes de abrir nuevamente la puerta, volteó a ver al peliblanco mientras lo jalaba de la camisa y le dio un fugaz beso que lo dejó completamente idiotizado a él y sorprendida a ella por tal atrevimiento.

— Cuenta con ello— Fue lo que escuchó antes de salir corriendo de ahí a la sala de profesores por sus cosas para dirigirse al aula de dibujo, siendo consciente de que no pudo hablar de eso con el peliblanco, no quería montar numeritos en hora de clase. Solo esperaba que él fuera prudente y no hiciera nada de lo que ninguno de los dos se pudiera arrepentir.

Mientras que Elsa esperaba a que llegaran todos sus alumnos y pasara el tiempo de tolerancia, se encomendó a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber para que Jack no actuara con esa confianza con la que se trataron unos momentos atrás, en definitiva ella estaba consciente de que se había vuelto loca al encontrarse en esa situación, pero solo por una vez en la vida quería hacer, lo que seguramente en otro tiempo nunca se hubiera animado en consentir. ¿Qué le dirían sus padres si estuvieran ahí con ella?

— ¡BUENAS TARDES MAESTRA! — Entró en esos momentos gritando a todo pulmón su alumna extrovertida y escandalosa de cabellera extravagante, sí, la amiguita de Jack, Toothiana, seguida de sus dos amigos.

— Buenas tardes— Contestó con su característica educación pero desconcertada por la mirada que le dedicaba esa chica y su amigo el tímido y medianamente introvertido Hiccup, confirmando así sus sospechas de que el peliblanco claramente les había contado a sus dos amigos lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo esta maestra? ¿Nos extrañaba?— Preguntó con su habitual sonrisa. A decir verdad, ya anteriormente Tooth le había hablado con esa familiaridad a ella, era por eso que ya no sabía si actuaba así siempre y con todo el mundo, o actuaba así con ella a casusa de Jack.

— Bien gracias, por favor pasen a sus lugares que la clase va a comenzar— Ordenó mientras veía como pasaba frente a ella Jack y le sonreía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, algo muy característico de él, a lo que ella solo rolo los ojos pidiendo por un poco de paciencia al cielo, pero divertida ante la situación.

En esa clase, Jack le dejó muy en claro que él no tenía la intención de hacer a un lado su coquetería hacia ella, y ella le mostró a él que no permitiría que actuara así en clase, lo que se traducía a que todo seguía igual entre ellos dos a los ojos de los ignorantes de su relación, pero que eran muy buenos actuando a los ojos de los que si sabían lo que en realidad había entre ellos dos.

— Muy bien, eso ha sido todo, pueden guardar sus cosas e irse— Anunció la joven profesora al final de la clase— Que tengan un excelente fin de semana— Guardo sus cosas y se despidió de sus alumnos saliendo de ahí con dirección a las oficinas administrativas para checar su hora de salida.

— Guo Jack, ustedes sí que tienen algo intenso— Exclamó Hiccup saliendo del edificio escolar en compañía del peliblanco y la chica de cabellera extravagante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó viendo al frente en su camino con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa de tonto embobado.

— Si no supiéramos lo que dices que hay entre ustedes, no lo sospecharíamos ni en sueños, pero como ya nos contaste, si los observan bien y con detenimiento se podrían dar cuenta de que si hay un algo entre ustedes— Alegó Hiccup caminando a su lado izquierdo mientras que Tooth lo hacía al derecho.

— Es cierto— Concordó la chica— Sólo porque nuestros compañeros no son buenos observadores, sino probablemente se percatarían de lo suyo.

— Creo que están exagerando— Apuntó el peliblanco ligeramente fastidiado de que sus amigos lo estuvieran algo parecido a estar reprendiendo.

— Ya que tú comenzaste con eso, debes de tener en cuenta que no puedes darte el lujo de meter a la maestra en problemas. Tú sabes que a ella si le podría perjudicar si las autoridades se llegasen a enterar de lo suyo.

— Eso también es cierto — Volvió a concordar la chica— Lo mínimo que debes hacer es tratar de no meterla en problemas— Sentenció Tooth.

— Hoy no te despediste de ella— Comentó Hiccup recordando como su amigo se había despedido de la maestra el viernes pasado, a lo que las palabras de su amigo fueron: _lo hice porque no la veré hasta el lunes_ — Y ya es viernes y por lo que sé, hoy no te "despediste" de ella— Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra _despediste_.

— No lo creo. Miren quien va ahí— Habló Tooth mientras apuntaba la dirección en donde se encontraba caminando su profesora a paso lento no muy lejos de ahí.

—Gracias Dios — Exclamó emocionado Jack mientras aceleraba su paso para darle alcance a la rubia. Sin duda, ese día estaba de suerte.

— ¿A dónde cree que se dirige señorita? — Le susurró Jack despacio en el oído derecho a su joven profesora.

— ¡Ay! Jack, ¿Qué siempre me tienes que asustar?— Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se asustó de verdad a la aparición del peliblanco provocando que le soltara un golpe en el brazo.

— No me dolió— Aun así sobó su brazo con una mueca disimulada por su radiante sonrisa— Pero es que no te despediste hoy de mí y no te veré hasta el lunes… a no ser que quieras que nos veamos fuera de la escuela— Propuso Jack mientras la rubia veía como no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los amigos de él.

— Jack ¿Qué le dijiste a tus amigo? — Preguntó mientras veía como ellos se veían dudando en si acercarse a ellos o quedarse al margen.

— La verdad ¿Hice mal?

— ¿Que es la verdad para ti? —Preguntó un poco preocupada de que la metieran en problemas ese trio de adolescentes.

— Que no me diste un sí, pero tampoco un no— Contestó a medias tintas después de pensarlo un momento— No te preocupes, ellos no le dirán a nadie, son gente de confianza— Le guiñó su tan acostumbrado ojo con su radiante sonrisa.

— Si, por nosotros ni se preocupe — Dijo Tooth mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraban, mientras que Hiccup a diferencia, agachaba lo más que podía la cabeza y negaba lentamente con pena por el atrevimiento que tuvo su amiga al ir hasta donde se encontraban su amigo y su profesora.

— Bueno, no sé qué decir— Pues eso sí que no se lo esperaba, cuando en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular viendo que se trataba de una llamada de su todavía novio Hans— Disculpen, tengo que atender la llamada— se disculpó con los tres presentes ahí, mostrando su educación— Aló— Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues no se encontraba muy lejos de un trio de pares de oídos atentos a lo que ella decía.

— _Hola amor, no estoy lejos de la escuela ¿Quieres que pase por ti?_ — escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— No, no es necesario ya casi llego a casa, gracias— Mintió no dejando claro quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, pero ellos no eran tontos pues tenían una idea de quien era la otra persona con quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

— Oye Jack, creo que es tu… rival— Le susurró muy despacio la chica de la cabellera extravagante para que no la escuchara su profesora a su amigo, quien estaba muy atento a lo que hablaba la rubia.

— _¿Quieres que llegue a tu casa o donde nos vemos para hablar?_ — Escucho Elsa que le hablaba del otro lado su novio.

— No, hoy no puedo. Mejor yo te envío un mensaje para decirte cuando— Si los tres estudiantes ahí presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras de la rubia, no podían ni imaginar la cara que ha de haber puesto la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Mensaje?... está bien como quieras. Te amo_— se despidió el pelirrojo esperando una respuesta parecida por parte de su novia.

— Ok, bye— se despidió y colgó provocando que el pelirrojo comenzara a sospechar de ella, de que probablemente había otro.

— Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros a ir por un helado? — Improvisó Jack en ese momento la invitación esperando que le diera un sí.

— Lo siento chicos, quedé con mis amigas de que tendremos tarde de chicas — Se disculpó la rubia con educación por la invitación que no podía aceptar— Pero otro día con mucho gusto— Ni Hiccup ni Tooth podían creer la actitud de su profesora, era algo tan surreal que creían que se encontraban soñando.

— Ese es mi numero— En un rápido movimiento, Jack tomó el celular que aún se encontraba en una de las manos de la rubia que para su fortuna no se encontraba bloqueado y se marcó a su teléfono para que se registrara el número de ella en el suyo y viceversa — Llámame— se acercó a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído y besarle el cachete dejando un trio de pares de ojos desorbitados por la osadía que había hecho.

— Hasta el lunes — Se despidió aun sorprendida Tooth siguiendo a Jack mientras Hiccup solo habría exageradamente sus ojos y se despedía silenciosamente con la mano.

La rubia estaba tan desconcertada que no supo que hacer y después de un tiempo de ver el camino que habían seguido sus alumnos decidió que ella también tenía que irse a su casa.

— Elsa, que bueno que llegas, Rapunzel está en la cocina ordenando pizzas— Fue Anna quien la recibió cuando llegó a su casa.

— Va enserio lo de tarde de chicas— Apuntó divertida al ver a su hermana emocionada con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz.

— Claro que si ¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos esto? ¿Diez, doce años? No lo recuerdo, pero que emoción— Exclamó con felicidad a flor de piel su hermana.

Después de haber visto dos películas y haber comido pizza con helado llegaron al punto que atañía a Elsa, lo que era el hablar seriamente con Anna y Rapunzel para escuchar dos puntos de vista diferentes al suyo propio. Sólo que no sabía cómo comenzar con esa platica.

— Oye Anna ¿Y a qué vino Hans en la tarde? — Preguntó Rapunzel mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza.

— ¿Hans? ¿Vino Hans a la casa? — Preguntó extrañada Elsa.

— Vi que se estaba yendo cuando llegué yo— Alegó Rapunzel.

— Si, vino a ver si ya habías llegado a casa pero al ver que no se marchó— Contestó Anna mientras masticaba un bonche de palomitas de maíz lo cual dejó desconcertada a la rubia pues si los cálculos no le fallaban a esa hora ya había hablado por teléfono con él y nuevamente su alarma se encendió.

— Voy a terminar con él— Declaró abruptamente Elsa sin mucho interés, como si hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡ ¿QUEEEEE?! — Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

— He decidido finalizar mi relación con él.

— ¿Pero cómo? No entiendo, es decir, llevan juntos alrededor de dos años y medio, creí que en cualquier momento formalizarían la relación— Puntualizó Rapunzel sorprendida por la declaración de su prima.

— No sé, últimamente no me he sentido cómoda a su lado y repasando los hechos, aun no entiendo cómo fue que comencé una relación con él— Mientras hablaba observaba atenta a las otras dos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí para descubrir lo que pensaban ellas de eso.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad?—Preguntó aun desconcertada Anna por la declaración de su hermana.

— Claro, sabes muy bien que yo no les mentiría nunca.

— Que bueno, la verdad nunca me gustó que anduvieras con él, yo creo que era poco para ti— Confesó Anna feliz de que finalmente su hermana dejara de estar con el arrogante de Hans.

— Bueno ya que estamos en confesiones tengo que decirles que esta semana he salido con Eugene—Confesó de repente Rapunzel provocando que su prima Elsa se sorprendiera por tal declaración.

— ¿Eugene, quien es ese Eugene? — Preguntó extrañada Anna, pues pareciera ser que su hermana si sabía de quien se trataba por la cara que hizo al escuchar a su prima.

— ¿Estás hablando del Eugene que nosotras conocemos? — Preguntó mientras apuntaba a su hermana y después a ella misma.

— Si creo que sí, él mismo— Contestó Rapunzel comenzando a incomodarse por la situación.

— ¿Cuál Eugene? Yo no conozco a ningún Eugene— Hablaba ya desesperada Anna de que la estuvieran ignorando, pues ella estaba segura de que no conocía a ningún Eugene.

— Claro que si Anna, solo que tú no lo conoces por su nombre, Rapunzel dice estar saliendo con Flynn— Le contestó la rubia ya a su hermana respondiendo a la gran duda que embargaba a Anna.

— ¿Cuál Flynn? Espera, ¿Estás hablando del mismo Flynn que es tu compañero en la escuela y salimos la semana pasada con él? — Anna no podía pensar como era eso posible.

— La verdad es que comenzamos a hablarnos por Facebook y ayer salimos, creí que saliendo con él vería algún defecto algo que me hiciera ver que no podríamos ser algo más, pero la verdad es que saliendo con él me di cuenta que me interesa y mucho— Esa declaración sí que no se la habían esperado sus primas por lo que no supieron que decirle u opinar.

— Ahora entiendo la actitud de Eugene el día de hoy— Fue lo que dijo Elsa meditando después de un silencio profundo entre ellas.

— La verdad yo no lo recuerdo bien— Confesó apenada Anna de lo cual se arrepintió momentos después al escuchar como su prima hablaba hasta por los codos de él.

Y así paso el tiempo entre las tres chicas, una hablando y hablando de lo que habían platicado ella y el susodicho Eugene y las otras dos escuchándola con atención y algo de felicidad, pues era la primera vez que veían a su prima tan emocionada por un chico, era claro que había tenido sus conquistas, pero ninguna tan intensa como lo hacía ver esa.

— Oye Elsa, ¿Y qué pasó con tu alumno? — Preguntó repentinamente su prima cambiando por completo el rumbo de su plática.

— ¿Cuál alumno?— Trató de sonar ignorante a quien se refería su prima.

— No nos digas que es por él que tienes los deseos de cortar con Hans— Soltó repentinamente su hermana, pues ella había presenciado algo entre ellos dos la semana pasada cuando habían salido con los chicos y ella involuntariamente había interrumpido algo entre su alumno y ella esa vez.

— ¿Es verdad eso? — Rapunzel no se había acordado del dicho alumno que coqueteaba con su prima hasta hacía apenas unos momentos en que lo recordó repentinamente.

— No, como creen. Lo de Jack no tiene nada que ver con Hans— Declaró Elsa haciéndose la desentendida y procurando que no se dieran cuenta de la realidad, pues a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de no decirles la verdad aún no se encontraba lista para contarles, pues ni ella misma sabía a donde iba a parar todo ese asunto.

— Con que Jack— y de ahí Anna y Rapunzel vieron la oportunidad de bromear a costa de la rubia, pues era un acontecimiento que muy pocas veces sucedía y debían de aprovecharlo.

— Pero ya fuera de broma ¿No andarías con él? Si mal no recuerdo es un chico atractivo y se veía ser muy simpático— Indagó Anna como no queriendo la cosa.

— Aún estoy con Hans, soy su profesora y soy mayor que él— Puntualizó la rubia como si aquello no lo hubiese dicho antes.

—Dejemos tus pretextos a un lado, olvídalos y supongamos que no están esas tres cosas que al parecer son las que te detienen ¿Ni siquiera así tendrías algo con él? — Preguntó Anna dejando a su hermana y su prima extrañada por su pregunta, pero que al menos su prima también se encontraba deseosa de saber.

— No lo sé— Contesto después de unos momentos de estarlo meditando, respuesta que a su hermana y prima les sabía a un sí rotundo.

— Lo sabía— Expresó emocionada Anna apuntando a su hermana acusadoramente.

Después de mucho haber platicado las tres decidieron ir a dormir a eso de las dos y tantas horas casi tres de la madrugada, quedándose en el cuarto de Anna quien era la que contaba con una cama King Size, a lo que mientras se cambiaban las otras dos chicas Elsa se dirigió a su cuarto a hacer lo mismo y se dio cuenta que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su celular, lo abrió y vio que era de un numero sin guardar:

Que tenga dulces sueños hermosa señorita.  
>Jack<br>Recibido a las 12:38 AM

Cuando Elsa releyó por centésima vez el mensaje dudo brevemente en si contestar o no, pues ya era un poco tarde y no estaba segura si él aún seguía despierto o ya se encontraba dormido, después de pensarlo decidió contestarlo, total no pasaba de que se despertara.

Muchas gracias, espero que tú también los estés teniendo ;)

Enviado a las 2:57 AM

Cuando Jack escuchó que su celular emitía el sonido de un mensaje nuevo, imaginó que aún se encontraba soñando, quedando convencido cuando vio que se trataba de un mensaje de la chica que últimamente era la protagonista de sus sueños, fue por eso que después de leerlo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormido retomando el escenario que estaba compartiendo con la rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ooooooooooh por Dios, no estoy segura pero creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largo que he escrito hasta el día de hoy :O ¡guorales! Jajaja  
>El cual por cierto disfrute mucho escribiendo, si divago es porque no lo he revisado, lo que quiere decir que lo estoy subiendo tal cual lo he escrito; ay que temeraria me he sentido x) jajajaja<p>

Espero haber compensado con este lo corto del anterior xP

Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron que le cambie la imagen al fic? lo hice un día que no podia conciliar el sueño jajajaja xD

Gracias a: Snow Heaven, Nastinka, TPATFan 16, sara elisa snow, RuzuChan Poly, al Guest desnombrado, lachulevidegaray y a Aury Mara Frost. Ustedes hacen que valga la pena continuar con esta locura de historia. y a los favs y follows tambien gracias

Como siempre espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y nunca olviden

Always Be Yourself

y tampoco olviden dejar su comentario, nunca estan demás ;)

Besos y abrazos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta locura de historia me pertenece, sino a Walt Disney Animation Studios y DreamWorks Animations, ya ustedes sabrán cuales a cada quienes, la historia la escribo yo, cualquier parecido con la realidad ya habíamos quedado que suele suceder. No lo hago con algún fin de lucro por lo cual no me pueden demandar muajajajaja cof cof achu achu, ahora sí a la historia.**

**Capítulo IX**

Sabía que lo que se le avecinaba a su hermana mayor Elsa, no era un trago para nada grato de pasar. Anna tenía muy claro que ella no era una persona muy brillante que se dijera, pero para saber aquello no se necesitaba ser un genio, sólo hacía falta conocer muy bien a las personas implicadas en el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de transcurrir.

Era domingo a las 2 P.M. y mientras su hermana Elsa con seguridad ya se encontraba con Hans hablando y posiblemente dando por terminada la relación; ella deambulaba sin rumbo fijo reflexionando acerca en si hacer lo correcto o depender de cómo se fueran a dar las cosas. Continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos divisó la silueta de un para nada conocido pero muy, muy mencionado joven, quien se hacía notar por su blanca cabellera la cual afirmó sus sospechas de saber de quien se trataba, y no lo dudó ni dos segundos en darle alcance, pues tenía la intuición de que eso podría ser sinónimos de una buena señal.

— Hola— Se plantó justo frente a él deteniendo el paso pausado al andar del chico.

— Hola— Contestó el joven cerciorándose de que se dirigiera a él volteando a ambos lados mientras se quitaba los ruidosos audífonos de sus oídos — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — Preguntó después de encontrarse bajo el escrutinio de la joven, quizás en otro tiempo hubiera sacado provecho de esa situación pero en esos momentos no se atrevía a hacerlo.

— Veo que ya no te acuerdas de mí— Declaró la rubia de pelirroja cabellera ensanchando su ya prominente sonrisa.

El peliblanco cuando escuchó lo que dijo la joven se asustó un poco, él no recordaba haber hecho algo antes con esa jovencita de lo que se pudiera estar arrepintiendo en ese instante, sobre todo por el factor de que él no era catalogado como una persona promiscua que se metiera en las faldas de cuanta chica se le cruzaba en su camino, tal vez tuviera la pinta de eso pero él no era para nada así.

— ¿A caso debería? — Preguntó observando a la joven pelirroja con detenimiento, había algo extrañamente familiar que le parecía conocido de no sabía dónde.

— Supongo que ya oscurecía y no me viste bien— Murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros dándose por vencida tratando de hacerle ver de dónde le pudiera conocer.

— Creo que me estas confundiendo— la rodeó mientras hacía amague de colocarse nuevamente sus audífonos a los oídos ignorándola por completo.

— Soy la hermana de Elsa— Declaró con tal fuerza que el peliblanco logró escucharla perfectamente, provocando que volteara inmediatamente abriendo los ojos con exagerada sorpresa.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien nos interrumpió aquella vez en el bar! — Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando por fin de donde conocía a aquella chica.

— ¿Eres Jack cierto?

— El mismo que viste y calza— Se acercó nuevamente a ella pero ahora más cortés— ¿Y Elsa? — Preguntó volteando a todos lados buscándola con la mirada esperando encontrarla en esos momentos por ahí.

— ¿No deberías llamarla maestra, o tal vez profesora? — Cuestionó divertida al ver cómo ese joven se deshacía con desespero en buscar a la rubia con su mirada.

— Si, quizá debería, pero al ser su alumno consentido creo que tengo el privilegio de poder tutearla — Declaró mientras se mostraba seguro de lo que decía mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

— Si tú lo dices— Alegó Anna impresionada pero más que nada divertida ante la seguridad de ese peculiar joven de cabellera blanca.

— ¿Y la hermana de Elsa tiene nombre? — Preguntó encarando una ceja en señal de que esperaba que le dijera su nombre.

— Anna, llámame Anna— Contestó pensando cómo comenzar a pedirle a ese chico lo que había pretendido hacer desde que lo vio unos momentos atrás.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Anna?

— ¿Por qué crees que necesitaría algo de ti? — Quiso mostrarse ingenua para tantear el terreno que pisaba.

— No todo el mundo va por la calle deteniendo a personas que han visto solo una vez en la vida para presentarse— Declaró Jack restándole importancia.

— Que brillante eres y que bueno que te das cuenta, eso me facilitará lo que quiero hablar contigo

— ¿Y bien? Escucho…

— Primero antes que nada, al ser la hermana de Elsa me siento con la obligación de preguntarte lo siguiente: ¿Es cierto que en la escuela pasas tu tiempo cortejando a mi hermana cuando se encuentra ella cerca de ti?

— Yo no diría que sólo cortejar— Declaró guiñando su ojo derecho con festejo, pero al ver que no había entendido ni había respuesta a eso, supuso que la rubia no le había contado a nadie de sus "encuentros", ni siquiera a su hermana. Y eso lo hizo sentirse mal, pues él de inmediato lo comunicó a sus dos mejores amigos, quedando así como alguien de legua floja. Qué vergüenza sintió de sí mismo en ese instante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó con intriga la pelirroja.

— Bueno, si tu hermana me diera una oportunidad la aprovecharía sin dudar—

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — en otro momento y tal vez a otra persona probablemente le hubiera dado por culo si le hubiesen hecho esa misma pregunta, pero estábamos hablando de su cuñada en potencia y no se quería ver grosero con ella.

— En octubre cumplo los dieciocho — Contestó no sabiendo cómo actuar al continuo escrutinio de la chica.

— Elsa no es muy mayor a ti— Susurró con visible emoción más para ella misma sin la intención de que la escuchara el joven, pero aun así siendo escuchada por él.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Elsa? — Probó suerte el peliblanco al preguntar y saber al fin cuantos años tenía su joven maestra haciendo esa pregunta a su hermana.

— En verano cumplió los veintidós — Dijo no creyendo que eso fuera tan importante para el chico, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los ojos del susodicho se le iluminaron al escuchar la respuesta que dio— Pero yo no quería hablar contigo de la edad, bueno no niego que me moría de ganas de saber con cuantos años te gana Elsa, sin contar que tú siendo un menor de edad no puedes tener nada serio con ella, ya sabes a qué me refiero, es decir, no sé qué tramas realmente con ella. Cierto, de eso quería hablar contigo— Jack se mareó un poco con la rapidez al hablar de la chica y de cómo hasta atropellaba las oraciones al ir hablando, sin duda alguna era una chica muy locuaz.

— Ya te lo dije, si Elsa me da la oportunidad la aprovecharé sin pensarlo dos veces — Contestó al percatarse de que ella esperaba una respuesta proveniente de él.

— Y si te dijera que ella y su novio van muy enserio ¿Aun así continuarías molestándola? — Jack se mordió la lengua para no decir que aun sabiendo eso él pasaba las clases coqueteándole.

— Yo sé que ella no lo quiere y mucho menos lo ama

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

— Son contadas las veces que la he visto interactuar con él, y me ha sido suficiente para saber que ni ella sabe porque sigue con él— le hubiera encantado rematar con un "sobre todo teniendo a este pedazo de hombre a su disposición" pero creyó que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para expresar esos comentarios a ella… todavía.

— Jack, te voy a pedir un favor—Cambió su rostro de entera diversión, por un semblante más serio.

— Mi hermana pretende terminar su relación con Hans el día de hoy, lo más seguro es que este con él en estos momentos— Jack al escuchar lo que dijo Anna, no pudo evitar poner su cara más radiante y llena de felicidad.

— Esa es una gran noticia— Fue lo que salió de su boca mientras sus ojos adoptaban un brillo de emoción y sentía como le dolían las mejillas por su larga sonrisa.

— Pero me temo que de eso no va a salir nada bueno y estoy segura que Elsa no lo va a pasar bien una temporada que sinceramente espero no vaya a ser muy prolongada — Quiso preguntar cómo era que sabía ella eso. Pero recordó que ella era la hermana, la conocía muy bien y seguramente ella sabía muy bien esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?— Incitó el peliblanco a que continuara.

— Quiere decir que aunque tus intenciones no sean serias, me voy a atrever a pedirte de favor que estés ahí para ella, aunque sea para que la distraigas, pero sobre todas las cosas para que no vayas a permitir que se derrumbe.

Nuevamente el peliblanco se vio en la necesidad de hacer un comentario diciendo que era más fácil que lo hiciera ella siendo la hermana, pero él sabía que si decía lo que pensaba truncaría el hecho de que la peculiar pelirroja hermana de la rubia le estaba dando permiso para poder pasar más tiempo con Elsa, sonrió al percatarse que ni en el pensamiento podía llamarla profesora.

— Es solo en caso de que yo no pudiera hacerlo, pues hay algunas veces en que la familia ni los amigos pueden hacer nada, ahí es donde entran otro tipo de relaciones, no sé si me entiendas — Sentenció Anna al percatarse de lo que posiblemente pensaba el chico y dando a entender que ella sabía lo que realmente pretendía con su hermana.

— Entiendo, y cuenta con ello— Jack pensó lo que esa peculiar pelirroja de coquetas pecas le había dicho, estaba consciente que esa petición le daba consentimiento por parte de ella para que él continuara su conquista con la rubia, cosa que agradeció infinitamente con una silenciosa sonrisa.

—Gracias— De una forma extrañamente tierna Anna confirmó que ese extraño chico de cabellera blanca iba enserio con su hermana. Así que sin más que decir se despidió con ademan y dio media vuelta continuando con su camino como si ellos dos no hubiesen estado hablando entre ellos hace unos momentos atrás.

Jack la vio alejarse solo por un instante y sintió la necesidad de ver a Elsa en ese mismo momento, así que sacó su celular y meditó en si llamarle o enviar un mensaje, pues según a palabras de su hermana, la rubia posiblemente estaba con el estúpido del pelirrojo con cara de idiota. Terminó inclinándose por la opción de enviarle un mensaje en el que sólo escribió:

"Hola hermosa, que tengas bonito día, si quieres que nos veamos me dices ;)"

Vio que fuera enviado, se colocó una vez más sus audífonos que en algún momento de la plática había retirado y continuó con su andar pausado al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en esos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Hola amor, ¿Tenías mucho tiempo esperando? — Saludó Hans a Elsa con un corto beso en los labios mientras se acomodaba en su lugar— Discúlpame si te hice esperar.

— No, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar igualmente— Contestó Elsa un poco distraída, pues no sabía cómo comenzar.

A decir verdad, Hans era el primer novio que tenía y para colmo, era una relación seria en la cual él ya había encontrado un sinfín de ventajas que podía encontrar estando con ella, ventajas que Elsa obviamente no conocía. Y es que ella había salido anteriormente con algunos chicos pero nada serio, era por eso que no sabía mucho de relaciones y ni que hablar de rupturas, así que no sabía cómo comenzar con eso.

— Entonces pidamos la comida— ordenó el pelirrojo tomándose su tiempo para escoger y pedir por los dos, y eso era algo que desde un inicio nunca le había gustado a Elsa, que él ordenara por ella, en un inicio no le había parecido nada fuera de lo normal, pero a esas alturas no soportaba que hiciera eso.

— Disculpa. A mí cámbiame mi platillo por unos ravioles en salsa de salmón y para tomar una copa de su mejor _Pinot Noir_— Declaró Elsa entregando su carta y viendo a Hans directamente a los ojos en un claro desafío silencioso.

— Si no querías lo que yo ordene me lo hubieras dicho antes de dejarme en ridículo— Fue lo que dijo Hans en un claro reclamo tragándose la molestia que le había causado la rubia.

— Es solo que no me apetece carne roja— Contestó Elsa con paciencia para no pelear con él, mientras escuchaba como sonó el tono de un mensaje recibido en su celular, pero que por respeto no sacó para leer.

— ¿Y qué tal su "noche de chicas"? — preguntó el pelirrojo cambiando su semblante de naciente enojo por uno más afable y hasta agradable, cosa que apenas pudo percibir la rubia y la dejó en estado de alerta.

— Muy bien— Contestó comenzando con una plática amena pero incomoda, pues era el preámbulo de lo que iba a pasar y los dos sabían muy bien qué era.

— Hans te pedí que nos viéramos porque quiero hablar acerca de nosotros

— ¿Tú también estas dispuesta a formalizar esta relación y comprometernos?

— No, todo lo contrario, me gustaría darla por finalizada

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? ¿No te estarás volviendo loca?

— No Hans, no me estoy volviendo loca. Y al contrario, nunca había estado tan segura como me encuentro ahora

— Tú no puedes hacer eso, no sabes cuánto te puedes arrepentir de que sea así— A Elsa, eso más que amenaza le sonó a una arrogancia por parte de él, pues lo dijo como si estuviera seguro de que quien perdía ahí era ella.

— Hans, por favor. Tú y yo sabemos que ni siquiera nos queremos. No tiene ningún caso que continuemos haciéndonos perder el tiempo— Expresó Elsa para después tomar un poco de su copa para pensar en las palabras que quería decir.

— No Elsa, yo no he perdido el tiempo— Habló ahora él tomando un sorbo de su whiskey— si es así cómo lo deseas. Muy bien, tus deseos son órdenes para mí— Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa que a Elsa le supo siniestra, una de esas sonrisas que escondían algo oscuro en sus intenciones.

Pidieron la cuenta y esperaron a que se las llevaran.

— Hans, Tampoco quiero que quedemos mal entre nosotros, no por eso vamos a quedar como enemigos— Pidió Elsa en una postura que demostraba madurez de su parte, o al menos así lo veía ella.

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Después de todo, al ser su abogado aún sigo llevando sus asuntos fiscales— Contestó Hans su sonrisa cínica como si estuviera escondiendo algo, algo que no tardaría mucho en mostrar.

— Aquí está su cuenta— Llegó el mesero y se la entregó al pelirrojo.

— Gracias por la comida, pero la señorita va a pagar— sentenció entregándole la cuenta a la rubia y mostrando una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada a Elsa mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba muy cerca del rostro de la rubia— Ya nos veremos pronto— le susurró al oído y le dio un rápido beso cerca de la comisura del labio.

Elsa se quedó un momento sentada antes de pagar, se rió de sí misma por haber salido con alguien como lo era Hans por tanto tiempo. Sacó su tarjeta pagó y salió sin prisa alguna hacia su casa.

Mientras se dirigía para su casa pensó que no sería mala idea decirle a Anna que salieran por un helado o algún café para celebrar, pues ella sabía muy bien que su hermana estaría muy feliz en el momento en que le dijera que ya no tenía nada con Hans. Así que decidió acelerar el paso para aprovechar la tarde.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa recordó que durante la comida había sonado su celular y lo sacó para ver de qué se trataba, viendo así un mensaje de cierto peliblanco que al leer le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se encontraba en una lucha interna en si contestarle o no cuando llegó a su casa. Entró mientras pensaba en que podría contestarle a Jack y cuando alzó la vista lo entendió todo:

Ahí en mitad de la sala yacía Anna de pie… Anna de pie con Hans… Anna de pie con Hans besándose… Anna de pie con Hans besándose en un profundo y apasionado beso, aparentemente.

— Ahora yo también lo entiendo— Fue lo que se escapó de su boca cuando pudo articular palabra alguna.

No se quedó a ver qué era lo que pasaba, o como era que habían acabado así. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente traicionada y estúpida como para quedarse a comprobar el amargo sabor a derrota y traición que le producía lo que acababa de ver. Salió disparada de la casa sin rumbo fijo o siquiera percatarse de que ellos dos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que los había descubierto.

Y fue sólo así que corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo se detuvo un momento solo para en enviar un mensaje que decía:

"En el patito modosito ahora"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oooooooooh mai god, no sé ni que decir, en caso de que tenga tomatazos no sabría si son por lo acontecido o por la tardanza n.n´ jeje.

De la cual por cierto pido mil disculpas, en realidad ya me disponía transcribir. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta que cuando contesto a los rvw a más tardar a los dos días ya está el cap, y es que me sucedió algo que no esperaba: tuve un percance que me impidió escribir con ambas manos, traducido a que esto lo estoy escribiendo letra por letra que si de por si me tardaba mil años en escribir, ahora me tardo tres mil xD jajaja, bueno ya menos, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que estoy bien.

Pero pretendo recuperar el tiempo que les debo al tardar. Así que si un día antes de lo previsto subo caps o alguna de las ideas que ronda por mi cabeza que no les sorprenda ;)

Sufrí mucho para escribir la escena de Elsa y Hans… odio a ese Hans D:! ni que decir de la escena de Hans y Anna, a la cual por cierto, no quiero que vayan a mal interpretar, en el siguiente cap se aclarará eso :P

Pasemos a los agradecimientos: gracias a lachulepuntovidegaray (lo siento chule, siempre quise hacer eso xD), Nastinka, Sarah Elisa Snow, Snow Heaven, TPATFan16, frozenheart55, Ariel y vmoon975, muchas gracias chica, ustedes me animan a continuar con esta locura de historia y a los favs y follows también

Rayos, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la canción de "Inmortals" de Fall Out Boy, jajajaja, nada que ver.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios y DreamWorks Animations  
>La historia sí a mí.<br>Cualquier parecido con la realidad no me pasó a mí o a algún conocido/a… o sí, ya no recuerdo.  
>No lo hago con algún fin de lucro.<br>Hans es un desgraciauu, Jack es un amor y yo, yo adoro a Kristoff… Guau creo que rimó jaja.**

**Capítulo X**

En el momento en que Jack recibió el mensaje de Elsa se encontraba con sus amigos Hiccup y Tooth, jugando videojuegos al mismo tiempo que meditaba acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Fue por ello que no le vio inconveniente en ir de inmediato al encuentro de Elsa.

— Disculpen chicos. Me adelanto— Se levantó del sofá de la sala de la casa de Tooth en donde se encontraban jugando la Play los tres.

— Pero si acabamos casi de llegar— Dijo Hiccup viendo como seguramente era la forma de huir de Jack, ante la paliza que le estaba dando en la partida.

— Elsa pidió verme— La sonrisa que inundó su rostro fue suficiente para que sus dos amigos supieran que eso era cierto.

— ¿QUÉ? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el castaño y la chica de cabello extravagante con recalcada admiración, cabiendo destacar que lo que había dicho el peliblanco los sorprendió de sobremanera a ambos.

— Eso, Elsa me pide que la vea ahora mismo— Alzó su celular en señal de victoria mostrando el mensaje que ella le había enviado.

— Ve, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¡YA VETE!— De los tres la que más emoción derrochaba por aquella noticia era sin lugar a dudas la única chica de los tres presentes.

— Nos vemos mañana en la escuela— Fue lo que dijo el peliblanco mientras hacía el signo de _amor y paz_, y salía de la casa de su amiga a toda velocidad. Si apresuraba la carrera haría a lo más unos quince minutos a ese paso.

— Que los dioses te acompañen— Dijo Hiccup mientras lo veía partir a toda prisa de ahí.

— Espero que le vaya muy bien ¿Crees que le vaya bien? — Preguntó la chica viendo a Hiccup.

— Más le vale. A penas que le estaba ganando una partida— Contestó con una sincera sonrisa esperando que así fuera.

Cuando Jack llegó al _Patito Modosito_ vio que Elsa ya se encontraba en una de las mesas del lugar. Se dio el lujo de observarla un momento antes de llegar con ella, al tiempo que trataba de recuperar un poco de aire, y lo que vio no le gustó nada; observó que ella a pesar de tener su pose y regular apariencia de madura elegancia, sus ojos se veían abatidos y al borde del llanto. Llanto que a leguas se veía que estaba reprimiendo con todas las fuerzas dentro de sus ser. Frente a ella había un vaso en el que supuso que la bebida sería un whisky por el tamaño y forma que tenía éste.

Al ver que ella no se encontraba bien, no perdió más el tiempo y se acercó hasta donde la rubia estaba.

— Hola— La saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

Si de lejos ella no se veía muy bien que digamos, viéndola de cerca parecía una persona muerta en vida. Comprobándolo cuando no salió palabra alguna de su boca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupado el chico después de un segundo de verla mejor.

— Me gustaría saber en qué me he equivocado ¿Qué hice mal para que me este pasado esta mierda?— Escupió la rubia con rabia mientras veía a ningún lado en específico y daba un largo trago a su bebida.

Jack nunca había escuchado a la rubia hablar de aquella manera, ni siquiera la hubiera imaginado pronunciar esa palabra en una oración y no supo descifrar si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, pero al verla nuevamente a los ojos descubrió que esa situación era algo que le afectaba y mucho.

— ¿Puedo saber que sucedió? — Preguntó el peliblanco con tacto y un toque de ternura en su voz, pues sentía que la rubia en cualquier momento se podía quebrar.

— Hans supo muy bien donde disparar— Pronunció medio ida y medio perdida.

Cuando Jack escuchó lo que dijo la rubia, quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que, si ella le contaba, fuera por decisión propia.

Un camarero se acercó a él recogiendo su orden y llevándole unos momentos después su bebida.

— ¿Hans? — Preguntó después de esperar algunos minutos de silencio total por parte de la rubia, probando ver si ella estaba dispuesta a contarle, ya que, aunque se moría de ganas por saber, tampoco quería forzarla a hablar de algo que claramente la lastimaba.

— Si, mi novio…— Se detuvo abruptamente— Bueno, mi ahora ex-novio— Se corrigió y mostró una vacía sonrisa que más bien parecía una mal fingida mueca.

Jack no dijo nada, solo tendió su mano para tomar la mano que la rubia tenía sobre la mesa cerca de su bebida y sintió como esta estaba fría y temblaba con seguridad por la rabia.

— Tranquila, si no quieres hablar lo entenderé, yo sólo me quedaré a tu lado haciéndote compañía cuidándote en todo momento— _Y asegurándome de que no hagas alguna locura_ pensó para sus adentros.

— El despreciable de Hans se metió con mi hermana— Soltó la rubia abruptamente volteando a ver finalmente directo a los ojos del peliblanco quien se sorprendió al escucharla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó no sabiendo que más podía preguntar.

— Que Hans se metió con la persona que más quiero en la vida…— Detuvo su dialogo para rematar— Con mi hermana Anna —no cabía en la mente del peliblanco que esa peculiar pelirroja fuera capaz de hacerle algo como eso a la rubia.

Jack no quiso pensar mal de la pelirroja, y así le dio el voto de la duda, pues no hacía mucho se había peleado con su mejor amigo por no haber confiado, y es que ese mismo día al haber hablado con la pelirroja, no le había parecido que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo como dañar a su hermana Elsa, a quien claramente se veía que quería con todo el corazón.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? Si no puedes te entenderé— Elsa negó mientras con la mirada le decía cuanto necesitaba hablar de eso, sacarlo ahora que podía para que no se quedará guardado.

— Sabes… siempre supe que Hans tenía dobles intenciones con Anna, y cada vez que ella me insinuaba que él no me convenía me afirmaba más mis sospechas —

— ¿Quieres decir que ella también tenía esa intención con él? — Preguntó Jack no creyendo ni él que eso fuera posible.

— No— Contestó rápido y con toda seguridad— Sé que Anna no me haría algo como eso, después de todo ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella.

— Debes de quererla mucho para estar tan segura— Dijo Jack con admiración mientras acercaba su silla para quedar a un lado de Elsa sin soltar su mano y poder escucharse mejor.

— Demasiado— Alegó con lo que parecía una sonrisa — Desde que perdimos a nuestros padres en un accidente, sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

A Elsa cada vez se le veía más visible las ganas que tenía de llorar y eso fue algo que a Jack le partió el corazón. Fue por ello que en un movimiento rápido se acercó aún más a ella.

— Si quieres llorar solo hazlo— le expresó mientras le pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

— No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero ese día me prometí que yo sería quien nos sacaría a ambas a delante sin dejar que nada me derrumbara y que no lloraría por nada ni nadie de ser necesario— A Jack le dolió escuchar eso, pues un estúpido había venido y por lo visto sin ningún remordimiento lo había hecho. Estrechó más a Elsa hacia él para que ella sintiera el apoyo que le quería transmitir con eso.

— Suéltalo— Susurró en el oído de la chica y en ese momento Jack la vio tan cerca que sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla pero su conciencia no le permitió hacerlo, pues sería aprovecharse de la debilidad de ella y él no quería ser un aprovechado, aunque más de una vez demostrara que era un idiota, la verdad es que no lo era.

No supo por cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, él abrazándola sintiendo como ella temblaba en un silencioso llanto y ella recargada en el pecho de él soltando todo lo que la hacía sentir mal.

Era domingo y por lo tanto el lugar estaba casi vacío, una ventaja para ambos pues a la rubia no le hubiera hecho nada de gracia que muchas personas vieran las pintas que tenía debido al llanto.

— Debo de verme fatal— Expresó mucho tiempo después riendo de sí misma imaginando como se vería en ese momento, con el maquillaje echado a perder y el rímel corrido por su rostro debido al llanto.

— Te ves hermosa— Confesó el peliblanco mientras alzaba el mentón de la rubia y besaba ambas mejillas en un dulce acto de ternura.

— Deja voy al tocador — Jack provocó sin querer que la rubia se sintiera tan nerviosa al grado de que casi tropezara al levantarse y dirigirse a los sanitarios.

Jack pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a esperar a que la rubia saliera de los sanitarios cerca de ahí, pues no sabía si ella se encontraba llorando aún o solo arreglando un poco su cara.

Cuando salió unos minutos después, Jack quedó fascinado ante la imagen que vio de ella, pues no pareciera que minutos atrás hubiese llorado tanto al grado de empapar de lágrimas la sudadera del peliblanco, al contrario, pareciera como si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido.

— Espero que tu desastre ya este arreglado— Comentó el peliblanco mientras salían del establecimiento.

— Un poco, pero no muy bien — Dijo la rubia tocando su rostro creyendo que se refería al maquillaje.

— Yo me refería al desastre que había en tu vida— Elsa de inmediato recordó que unos días atrás le había pedido a él tiempo para que ella pudiera "arreglar el desastre que había en su vida"

— También— Contestó mientras le sonreía levemente y él tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

— Me sentiría muy feliz de saber que ayudé a que lo lograras.

Jack acompañó a Elsa en un taxi hasta su casa, debido a que ya era tarde para ir caminando. Esperó hasta que entrará a la casa. Despidiéndose ella con un suave beso en la mejilla del peliblanco y con gratitud en la mirada. Él sólo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que le dejaba ver que todo iría bien a partir de ese momento.

Cuando Elsa se dirigió a su cuarto, pasó frente al de su hermana Anna, deteniéndose un momento dispuesta a hablar con ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar se arrepintió y mejor se dirigió a su cuarto creyendo que sería mejor para ambas hablar hasta el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día, Elsa se dirigió directo a la escuela, sin ver a su hermana o percatarse de que se fuera a la universidad, pues ella tenía que impartir la clase de dibujo temprano y de ahí tenía que ir a con el señor St. North para que le designara sus deberes para con él. Siendo así una jornada un poco pesada para ella.

Ese lunes, no tuvo tiempo para hablar más de dos palabras con Jack.

Anna se encontraba fatal, a pesar de que ella nunca de los jamases había correspondido a Hans, ella había sido la causa por la que su hermana Elsa hubiera roto su relación con Hans; o eso le había dicho y hecho creer el pelirrojo. Y no podía negar que por una parte estaba feliz de que así fuera, ya que Hans más de una vez había demostrado ser un completo patán, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir culpa por creer ser la responsable de eso.

Ese lunes, ya era tarde y comenzaba a bajar el sol cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, así que levanto su vista para ver si debía salir huyendo de ahí o si podía permanecer todavía ahí. Pero al levantar su mirada, a través de las lágrimas pudo distinguir a uno de los compañeros de la escuela donde laboraba su hermana Elsa, recordando con un poco de nostalgia de donde era que conocía a Kristoff.

— Oye…— Detuvo su caminar el rubio al distinguir a cierta pelirroja sentada en uno de los columpios que estaban en el parque cercano a su casa— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó acercándose a donde se encontraba ella.

Anna lo observó un instante y vio que traía indumentaria deportiva y supuso que se encontraba haciendo ejercicio debido a que aún sudaba ligeramente de la frente.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — Respondió tratando de fingir una leve sonrisa la cual terminó de convencer al chico de que ella definitivamente no estaba para nada bien.

— Sé que no nos conocemos bien y no nos hablamos muy bien que digamos, pero si quieres hablar con alguien te prometo escuchar sin juzgar ni contarle a nadie más acerca de ello— Se colocó justo frente a ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

Anna pareció analizar su propuesta un momento y le sonrió finalmente aceptando. Kristoff al ver la silenciosa afirmación de inmediato se sentó en el columpio que estaba a la izquierda de ella.

— Prometes no contarle a nadie ¿Cierto?

— A partir de ahora no saldrá palabra alguna de mi boca — al terminar hizo el ademán de cerrar la boca con un zipper imaginario.

— Mi hermana y su ahora ex novio rompieron su relación por mi culpa— Expresó con total aflicción.

Kristoff solo volteó extrañado presa de aquella aseveración pero sin decir una sola palabra cumpliendo con lo que había prometido.

— Juro por lo más sagrado que yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a mi hermana, ella es lo único que tengo y lo que más quiero en mi vida… pero la verdad es que Hans es un desgraciado miserable. Siempre supe que él es alguien en quien no se podía fiar— volteó hacia el rubio para ver si aún la estaba escuchando— Tal vez pienses que me quiero excusar pero esa es la verdad.

A pesar de que Anna aún no le decía nada en concreto al rubio, él ya intuía de qué iba todo aquello.

— No niego que él es guapo y muy inteligente, y es que desde un inicio siempre se me insinuó de una manera para nada amigable.

Hasta ese punto, Kristoff moría de ganas por golpear a aquel desgraciado de Hans por haber sido tan vil y despreciable, demostrándolo mientras cerraba sus puños con enojo reprimido.

— Ayer Hans trató de propasarse conmigo. Él ya se había dado cuenta que de una u otra forma él era mi más grande amor platónico. Yo nunca quise aceptar que así era pero ya era demasiado tarde y él quiso sacar provecho de eso— Era una total ironía para Anna, enamorarse del novio de la persona que más quiere en la vida Y que él haya intentado sacar provecho de eso, eso era una burla para el corazón de ella… y Kristoff lo entendió pues él mismo sintió como se le encogía su corazón mientras escuchaba la declaración de la chica que estaba a su lado.

— Sigo sin entender como me pude enamorar de alguien así. Y peor sabiendo que era el novio de mi hermana— Mientras hablaba podía escucharse a sí misma como se le iba cortando la voz y sintió como rodaban unas lágrimas rebeldes por sus mejillas —Sabía que debí de haberle dicho desde un principio a Elsa todo— rió tratando de esconder en esa falsa risa toda la tristeza que la embargaba —Debes estar pensando que soy una tonta— Alegó mientras más lagrimas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas y ella agachaba su mirada para que no las pudiera ver el rubio.

— Yo nunca pensaría así de ti— Fue lo que finalmente dijo el rubio levantándose del columpio, colocándose frente a ella y agachándose a la altura en la que se encontraba Anna tomando el rostro de ella entre sus grandes y cálidas manos, limpiando las húmedas y frías mejillas de ella con sus pulgares — ¿Puedo decir algo?

— Sí, sólo que si me dices lo mal hermana que soy no vayas a ser muy cruel conmigo por favor

— Eso nunca— Alegó con una sonrisa cálida — Yo creo que eres una persona muy noble al haber querido esconder tus sentimientos de tu hermana y de ti misma para no crear problemas entre ustedes dos — Dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos— Es algo que se te salió de control y que no pudiste evitar, si lo hablas con Elsa y le dices la verdad estoy seguro que te escuchará y sabrá entender eso— expuso para que ella ya no sintiera culpa por algo que nunca habría planeado que sucediera.

— ¿De verdad eso crees de mí? ¿De verdad me crees incapaz de dañar a mi hermana? — Preguntó mientras esperaba respuesta por parte del rubio.

— Así es, yo sé que nunca le harías eso— Contesto al momento en que su expresión más llena de afabilidad se mostraba ante la pelirroja, expresión que muy pocas personas habían visto en él.

Anna se lanzó con un fuerte impulso a él en búsqueda de un abrazo, logrando que casi se fuera de espaldas el rubio cuando le dio alcance, fue una ventaja que él fuera una persona fuerte y firme sino probablemente ambos hubiesen caído al piso, dejando sólo como resultado que el chico quedara sentado en el suelo con una pelirroja que soltaba todo su llanto entre sus brazos.

La chica no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, solo supo que había sido un tiempo considerablemente largo al ver que ya se había ido a dormir el sol por completo.

— Kristoff, gracias— Dijo Anna separándose un poco de él viéndolo directo a los ojos y sonriendo con gratitud.

— No hay de qué— Kristoff estaba contento de ver que, a pesar de que se encontraban rojos por el llanto, la chispa en los ojos de Anna no se hubiese extinguido por completo— Vamos, ya es noche te acompañaré a tu casa.

Se levantó rápidamente desentumiendo ambas piernas y ayudó a Anna a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole su mano para tirar de ella.

— Por cierto, tal vez no sea el momento para hablarlo, pero tengo que decirte que si te recuerdo— Cuando dijo eso Anna, lo dijo con su habitual y conocido estado de buen humor, siendo que estaba sonriendo divertida y con unos ojos traviesos.

— Si tienes razón, tal vez no sea el momento para hablar de eso— Concordó el rubio con pena escondiendo su mirada y el rubor que le causó el comentario de ella.

— No sé cómo es que Elsa no se acuerde de ti si casi te mata — Alegó la chica buscando con la mirada los ojos del rubio.

— No sé de qué me hablas— Contestó él mientras alejaba su mirada de ella.

— Aunque haya sido una broma, te diré que fue algo muy lindo — Declaró Anna mientras veía al frente con una tenue sonrisa a causa de los recuerdos.

— Era un niño, no sabía lo que hacía — Se delató Kristoff él mismo en un arranque de tonta honestidad.

— Hace tanto de eso, que cuando finalmente recordé de donde te había visto me dio gusto

— Hubiera preferido que no lo recordaras— Expresó el rubio avergonzándose cada vez más.

Caminaron el tramo que había hasta la casa de la chica sin decir nada, solamente acompañándose mutuamente en un cómodo silencio.

— Anna ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada— Fue lo primero que le dijo Elsa cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y la vio ahí parada, abrazándola con alivio de inmediato la vio.

Cuando llegó a su casa ese día Elsa y no encontró a su hermana ahí, se había preocupado mucho, pues la pelirroja nunca salía cuando ya se había metido el sol sin avisarle antes a ella. Y temió por que algo le hubiese ocurrido a ella.

— Estoy bien Elsa— Contestó el abrazo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba este acto— Yo quiero…

— ¿Kristoff? — Interrumpió sin querer la rubia en el momento en que divisó al rubio que se encontraba a unos pasos tras de su hermana— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó separándose de su hermana al ver que su compañero con seguridad había estado acompañando a su hermana menor.

— Hola Elsa buenas noches, yo… bueno ya es de noche y… yo vine a traer, bueno mejor dicho a acompañar a ya sabes para que no viniera sola… este, pues a tu hermana… ¿Anna?— Expresó el rubio mientras revolvía su cabello en señal de que se encontraba nervioso.

— Gracias por traer a Anna de vuelta a casa Kriss— Dijo Elsa con sincera gratitud y eso lo supo el rubio ya que al parecer Elsa temía que su hermana no volviera en mucho rato.

— No hay de qué— Dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de Elsa en un gesto fraternal de apoyo.

— Gracias por lo de hoy— Fue lo que dijo Anna mientras lo abrazaba con gratitud y él se sonrojaba a causa de eso.

— Hasta luego— se despidió él mientras se separaba de la pelirroja y se alejaba de ahí totalmente rojo.

— Por cierto Anna… no había sido una broma— Kristoff ya se había alejado un poco cuando dio vuelta para ver si ahí seguía la pelirroja y al verla aún ahí le soltó aquello con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y nostalgia en sus ojos.

— Espera ¿Qué? — Reaccionó la pelirroja después de unos segundos percatándose de que seguramente él no la había escuchado y entendió a lo que se había referido el rubio con eso.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Kriss? — Preguntó extrañada la rubia viendo a la dirección que había tomado él.

— Ya te platicaré después— Sonrió viendo la silueta del rubio perderse en una esquena— Antes quiero hablar contigo sobre Hans—

— Adelante— contestó Elsa mientras ambas se encaminaban adentro de la casa.

— Si no me equivoco ayer terminaste tu relación con él ¿Cierto? — Alegó la menor de las dos hermanas mientras ambas se sentaban en el sillón mediano.

— Sí.

— Elsa no sabes cuan feliz me hace saber eso.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo. Quiero saber por qué te alegra tanto eso.

— Elsa, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo…— Detuvo un momento su argumento mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

— Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y dímelo de una vez.

— Cuando tú comenzaste a salir con Hans en un inicio me dio mucho gusto, pues para mí era una buena señal de que por fin salías adelante después de lo sucedido con nuestros padres…— Comenzó Anna — Todo iba bien y pintaba de maravilla hasta que nos presentaste a Hans a Rapunzel y a mí ¿Lo recuerdas? — Preguntó a su hermana mientras recibía una afirmación por parte de la rubia— No te voy a negar que me pareció muy atractivo. A primera instancia tenía pinta de ser una buena persona. Que equivocada estaba— Expresó con burla la menor.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Anna?

— Él se dio cuenta de eso— Elsa preguntó con su mirada a que se refería y Anna explicó— Yo supe que él se había dado cuenta que me había parecido interesante cuando él comenzó a insinuarse a mí cuando tú no estabas cerca, y eso me llenaba de rabia, porque tú eres mi hermana. Y yo te adoro con toda el alma. Más de una vez le dije que si así era él, mejor diera por terminada la relación entre ustedes, pues yo no quería a alguien así para ti.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Preguntó Elsa mientras veía como a su hermana la embargaba la pena.

— Porqué fui una tonta. Por eso— Respondió abatida dando la cara a su hermana mayor— ¿Me perdonas? — Pidió mientras contenía las lágrimas y sentía como comenzaban a empañarse sus ojos por estas.

— No— Contestó la rubia simple y en un tono muy apacible.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó la menor al punto del llanto mientras sentía como se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

— Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Anna. Entre nosotras no hay rencor. Tú y yo no funcionamos así. Si a alguien hay que perdonar es a mí por haber estado con alguien como él. Perdóname tú a mí por no haberte hecho caso desde la primera vez que me insinuaste que él no me convenía.

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que la pelirroja se lanzara a los brazos de su hermana y se fundieran en un abrazo que pactaba la paz dejando claro que nunca había habido ni habrá rencores entre ellas dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo que aceptar que la parte que hay entre Kristoff y Anna, y de ahí para adelante, fue lo primero que escribí de esta historia, claro que al transcribirla fui metiéndole más cosas, pero en sí fue lo primero que escribí. En realidad fue que quería hacer un one-shot acerca de ellos pero me salió toooodo muy diferente a como lo había planeado, para comenzar porque lo tenía como si Kristoff fuera alumno y no compañero de Elsa xD

Si no lo subí antes fue debido a que no sabía cómo escribir la parte del bar :P

Al volver a leer lo que escribí, me di pena por la cursilería que he escrito O/O xD jajajaaja, a lo mejor a ustedes no se les hace tan cursi, pero para mí sí, sobretodo porque no soy muy buena para escribir eso n.ñ

Trataré de hacer un cap más o un shot, pero la verdad no les prometo nada.

Bueno, tal vez este sea el último capítulo que escribo de esta historia en este año, pues en unos pocos días más vendrá la familia a pasar las fiestas y si les soy sincera, yo no puedo escribir teniendo a mis primos rondando tras mío viendo lo que escribo, lo siento pero no puedo, me cortan la inspiración.

Así que espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes para el año que comienza.

Gracias por los comentarios, fallows y favs.

Nos estamos leyendo y recuerden siempre

"**Always Be Yourself"**


End file.
